The Power is Reborn
by Happy Korokoro
Summary: Meninas McAllon reincarnates as Sawada Tsunami. And boy, does this have consequences... Bleach X-Over
1. Act 1: Childhood

Act 1: Childhood

She died because of Auswahlen, not because Lil killed her.

Lil would not kill her as they get along the most, but its just to her misfortune that she got struck by Pepe's 'love'. Ewww, gross.

For Meninas, that's a good enough excuse to fucking die, so she did.

But she was reborn.

This time, her life did not revolve around anything spiritual.

She was reborn to happy parents who doted on her and treated her preciously, naming her Tsunami.

She didn't mind this life as she never had 'childhood' her whole life as all Quincies are soldiers from birth.

However, one day, her father came home with an old man. His boss from work, he says.

However, when he was to touch her with a flaming finger...she quickly analyzed the energy and how it works...

Oh. Hell. No.

She punched his arm. Hard.

She heard a satisfying crack as her father and the old man gasped.

'Igh!' the old man cried in pain as Tsunami jumped off her father's lap and pranced off.

'That girl...!' Sawada Iemitsu sputtered out in shock. 'Are you OK, Nono?!'

'I-I'm alright...' Timoteo Vongola wheezed out from pain, clutching his broken arm gingerly. 'Its just natural. Her own intuition sensed danger coming to her and she retaliated. But I never expected it to awaken so soon as she sensed our intent to seal her flames away. It looks like she won't be happy with us for a while.'

'Nevermind that, we need the hospital now!'

Since that day, Tsunami pretended her father didn't exist and stayed with her mother, or by herself to his dismay.

He tried on family outings, but Tsunami would make sure her mother is in the middle, not her.

Thus Iemitsu's final year with his family, was a sad one because Tsunami never forgave them for it and as far as the girl is concerned, she no longer has a father.


	2. Act 2: Growing Up

Act 2: Growing Up

Sawada Tsunami grew up a very feminine, girly-girl. Interests, and manners to match.

But what does not change, was her innocent yet expressionless look on her face.

While her face does not show any expressions, it shows in the way she talks at least.

So Nana enjoyed raising her daughter to be a good girl very much.

But her daughter is interested in martial arts though.

She's practicing on her own in the backyard and her daughter is pretty good!

But still feminine.

Growing her hair long, liking long skirts with tights on her legs.

But she has zero interest in children her age.

She likes martial arts, cute clothes and shoes, and she has a hand in redecorating their house to her taste that she's practically every mother's dream of having a daughter for a shopping buddy. She never liked toys such as dolls, she likes Playstation better as it gives her a challenge. And Nana taught her 'things good girls should know'.

How to knit- Girls who have boyfriends would do many things for them and knitting means knitting them a scarf or a sweater or even a hat!

Embroidery- Girls who can Embroider can put artsy designs on plain fabric to give it an extra 'oomph'.

How to make Sweets and Candies- Valentine's Day for your boyfriend who in turn will give you a present on White Day.

How to Cook- the path to a man's heart is through their stomachs!

Housekeeping- cleaning the house should be a girl's best skill as a clean, fresh-smelling house means good impression on guests, and a clean house means healthy family.

This was something Meninas never knew of, as the one who did all that, were the Gemischt Quincies who are their servants. But now, she wasn't sure what happened to anyone anymore. Anyone still alive in that war?

Nevermind that.

Her power now is different.

Its now a type of flame. And as far as her strength goes, its only enough to reach the peak of human physical condition.

Darn.

It was why she trains.

But she can still fly and glide at least, thank goodness. Oh, and use her flames as a substitute for reiryoku for most attacks, but harnessing it requires new steps. Resolve and will, not harnessing one's reiryoku and reishi in the atmosphere. But she can still absorb...but what can she absorb in the human world? Nothing.

Oh well, she'll make do with what she currently has.

That, and her new mother wanted her to be really good at 'womanly skills' so she could easily catch a boy that caught her eye, and bring home a son-in-law someday. That, and her daughter should be a better cook than her. Its a daughter's job to surpass their mothers in cooking.

Given her mentality...Tsunami accepted that challenge with her mother as taste-tester.

In the meantime, she did well in school, excelling all the way. That was too easy, and boring.

Why did she have to put up with brats, again?

Even Lil acted like an adult at her age.

And now at her school, she normally enjoys being an idol, but an idol to brats? Really?

But come age nine, she met a boy she got interested in.

He likes to 'bite people to death' for rule-breaking.

So she deliberately smashed a window in front of him, and he attacked her for 'punching the windows'.

Cue a fight breaking out, and he has potential.

She decided to train him while the school phoned her mother for punching the windows just to get the transferee to fight her.

'Hunny, why did you do that?' Nana moaned as they were in the Principal's Office.

'Oh, Hibari only attacks and fights rule-breakers. He wouldn't even look at me since I never broke a rule, so I broke a window in front of him.' said Tsunami innocently.

'Ask politely next time instead of breaking school property alright?'

'Yes mama.'

Well, she got what she wanted anyway.

However, she also caught the attention of Sasagawa Ryohei who was a year older than she while Hibari was two years older. The other kid dreams to be a famous professional boxer and 'lives life to the extreme'...with a loud volume to match.

She somehow attracts fight-happy kids, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

At least childhood finally got interesting.


	3. Act 3: Adolescence with a Tutor

Act 3: Adolescence with a Tutor

At age 10...

She began hitting puberty. Growing up really fast though. In height, and in figure too.

Age 12...she's worried that she's flat when last time, she has _something_. She blamed it on her new genes.

She looked up Home Shopping, and found something she spent her allowance on, and began using it while starting on a regime of 500 push-ups per day after her twelfth birthday. Then she began using skin cares and hair cares.

By age 13, she finally has a nice chest and she's happy.

She still continued with push-ups though and this time, she asked her mother to take her for laser hair removals in unwanted places.

Nana obliged as her daughter rarely asked for something anyway. Hey, times are changing so beauty standards are different compared to her own era...

However, by Middle School...

'Sawada, we have been expecting you.' a pompadour guy in a black gakuran approached her.

'Ehhh? What for~?'

'Kaichou...Hibari-san wishes for you to join the Disciplinary Committee.' said the guy. 'Please follow me to his office for specifics.'

'Ah, that? Kyo-chan sure has unusual interests~' Tsunami remarked thoughtfully. 'Lead the way then.' upon arriving at Hibari's Office, he intended for her to handle administrative affairs for him as he was busy leading the boys in school and town-wide patrolling, and him handling reports he has no time for 'everything else' so basically, he wants her as his secretary.

Why not?

On one condition.

'As long as the uniform is cute or I'm not doing it.' she said.

Because the uniform is black with a red inside, She asked for a double-breasted blazer with red buttons, and a skirt with frilly trimming, and she can freely choose her shoe type. That, and a black-and-red peaked cap that she wears sideways.

So Hibari got her what she wanted, and its cute! He has great taste!

Well, they've known each other for years after all.

The only sad part was that he surpassed her in strength. Being a man, and unlike her who has orange, he has purple flames. He basically uses it for contraband disposal.

Ryohei's flames were yellow and looks like firework sparks than actual fire itself. He somehow heals faster from his injuries and bodily pains ever since he started Flame Training.

That was one thing that boggled all three of them but a boon is a boon.

xxx

Namichuu.

Its famous in Namimori as a school with its own Juvenile Vigilantes.

Led by Hibari Kyoya, they do not allow any juvenile crime and rule-breaking, leaving the adults to the police.

Teenagers below 19 are dealt by them.

Teenagers who possess illegal contraband, smoke, do drugs, underage drinking and vandalizing are swiftly 'bit to death' as punishment, before dumping them in the Station for appropriate penalties after 'a little suffering'.

Membership requires that you have 'sufficient combat ability' and upon joining, you would be trained more afterward.

The organization Hierarchy are as follows:

The Top Three:

Hibari Kyoya- Leader and the strongest delinquent; he patrols the worst places in town and no-go areas with his number 2 and sometimes 3 when needed.

Kusakabe Tetsuya- SiC dealing with information to be distributed to the Secretary who in turn distributes to Squad Leaders. He and Tsunami patrol the school.  
Because he was the most trusted, he was privileged with Flame Training, a privilege kept from other members. His flames are Green.

Sawada Tsunami- Secretary, dealing with administrative affairs in both school and the town, only regarding damages done by delinquents.  
Since the boys don't harm sukeban, the job usually falls to her or Hibari to deal with them as their boss has no qualms hitting girls too.  
Her duty is to also oversee the training of the subordinates. She also deals with complaints from students who gets harassed or attacked by  
other students and deals with cases.

There are Divisions under these three and they report to the Top 3:

Ootsubo Kaji- Leader of the Shopping District Patrol Squad; has 4 subordinates  
Wakabayashi Ganta- Leader of the Residential District Patrol Squad; has 4 subordinates  
Kagami Reo- Leader of the Industrial District Patrol Squad; has 4 subordinates  
Akabane Hisashi- Leader of the Midtown Patrol Squad; has 4 subordinates  
Minamoto Kouya- Leader of the Downtown Patrol Squad; has 4 subordinates  
Sakagami Shusuke- Leader of the Dock Patrol Squad; has 4 subordinates

These were the only hierarchy ranks as far as Hibari was concerned, and Leaders have to mandatorily be strong and he set standards.

Because there are occasional Gang Wars too.

Internal and External Wars.

What we mean by Internal Wars is that delinquents in schools within Namimori are waging war with each other.

External Wars means dealing with invaders from other towns.

Its the job of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee to snuff them out, thus while they have plenty of enemies as a result, Namimori's crime rate is down by 50%.

But sometimes, the Police's inadequacy tends to force Hibari's hands sometimes too.

So while the parents of the Disciplinary Committee are torn in regards to the opinions of their sons/daughter's activities, they just wished that their grades are as good as their ahem, seriousness in their jobs. The only girl on the other hand, has great grades and school performances, so her mother has no complaints!

Strangely enough, while the other boys usually come home with an injury or two, Hibari, Kusakabe and Tsunami are always scott-free because 'they're THAT good in fighting'.

Their trademark colors are black and red with the red armband in yellow trim and print.

But one day...

'Tsu-chan! Tsu-chan~!' Nana called out to her daughter one morning before breakfast.

'What is it mama?' Tsunami asked her mother who held up a flyer.

'I called for a Home-Tutor for you~'

'...mama, my grades are in the 90s.' Tsunami deadpanned. 'I don't need a tutor.'

'Well, your English is still lacking dear.' said Nana. 'You're 90 in everything but English you know.'

'...' granted, she knows German and Japanese but not English...

'So yes, I called him over!' Nana chimed brightly. 'He said he's young and good-looking, and his tuition charge is free food and room.' she said excitedly.

'...if this is a scam, I'll bite him to death.' said Tsunami flatly. 'What idiot doesn't work for money these days? Money makes the world go round mama and no idiot will work for free. Ever. If there's such a person, either they're dropped on their head as a baby or indeed, a scam and a new attempt at breaking and entering to steal in homes.'

'Tsu-chan!' Nana gasped, scandalized at her daughter's opinion.

'Ohhh? Then I'm glad I'm not either one of the two.' said a boyish squeaky voice. Its a freaking baby in a suit and fedora hat. 'Ciaossu. I'm Reborn, the Home-Tutor.'


	4. Act 4: Mafia Korosensei

Act 4: Mafia Korosensei

Reborn arrived in Namimori on orders from the Vongola Ninth to tutor the only heir left, Sawada Tsunami, from the Japanese but direct branch of Vongola Primo's bloodline. She is also the daughter of the CEDEF Boss, Sawada Iemitsu.

From information gleaned and sent to him, at least this one has good traits, but an unusual extra-curricular of choice, but nonetheless, will work well for the future.

Girly-girl in only her appearance, mannerisms, clothing and shoes of choice, but in regards to interest

'Tsu-chan! Tsu-chan~!' Nana called out to her daughter one morning before breakfast. Tsunami always showers every time she wakes up, as she prefers going to school fresh as a daisy. Upon getting called, she went down in a towel.

'What is it mama?' Tsunami asked her mother who held up a flyer.

'I called for a Home-Tutor for you~'

'...mama, my grades are in the 90s.' Tsunami deadpanned. 'I don't need a tutor.'

'Well, your English is still lacking dear.' said Nana. 'You're 90 in everything but English you know.'

'...' granted, she knows German and Japanese but not English, having lived in Soul Society for so long.

'So yes, I called him over!' Nana chimed brightly. 'He said he's young and good-looking, and his tuition charge is free food and room.' she said excitedly.

'...if this is a scam, I'll bite him to death.' said Tsunami flatly. 'What idiot doesn't work for money these days? Money makes the world go round mama and no idiot will work for free. Ever. If there's such a person, either they're dropped on their head as a baby or indeed, a scam and a new attempt at breaking and entering to steal in homes.'

'Tsu-chan!' Nana gasped, scandalized at her daughter's opinion.

'Ohhh? Then I'm glad I'm not either one of the two.' said a boyish squeaky voice. Its a freaking baby in a suit and fedora hat. 'Ciaossu. I'm Reborn, the Home-Tutor.'

Tsunami scrutinized the dwarf-sized tutor.

She knows better than to underestimate appearances.

This guy feels like Ryohei.

But stronger.

'Your mother hired me for subjects of concern thus that is what I shall do.' said Reborn. 'So I hope we get along well then.'

'...'

After breakfast however...

'...out with it. You're a flame-user aren't you? So you're no mere 'English Tutor'.' Tsunami confronted him while taking off her towel, having no qualms of baring her body to a flame-using infant as she dried her hair while sitting on her bed, on a leg stretch.

Reborn was surprised she knows about flames...but for how long?

'Tsunami, you do NOT start conversations naked.' Reborn scolded in a tight manner. 'Get dressed.'

'I don't see the harm. You're a child but a powerful child.' said Tsunami who's very carefree about it.

Reborn twitched.

He's an adult thank you very much!

'Well, who are you really?'

'...I'm actually a tutor to train you to become the next Vongola Family Boss.' said Reborn. 'I have heard a lot about you. Considering three sons are already killed, and you're the last but secret heir left before the Vongola Bloodline is finished off for good.' he said. 'You are thus inheriting a Mafia Family.'

'...how did the three sons die?'

'One died in a shootout, one was weighted down to drown to death and the other, burned to death.'

'Ah, typical yakuza disposing style. I guess I can believe that.' Tsunami shrugged. 'So who's the previous boss?'

'...you broke his arm with a mean hook when you were a kid.' Reborn's words made Tsunami remember that day. 'Rest assured I hit them on the head for the idea. No one, and seriously no one, chains down a Sky.'

'A...Sky?'

'You, your father and the Ninth Boss have Sky Flames.' said Reborn. 'There are seven types of flames with their appropriate colors that a family of seven flames with a Sky as their leader is a complete family of elements. Each flame has a different ability but we'll go to what makes Skies leaders.'

'Leaders...?' Tsunami blinked.

'Yes. They attract. They draw in. People who are drawn to Skies need Skies to feel whole and complete.' said Reborn. 'At the time of our births, Skies are born complete while the Guardian Elements...are born with a desire to become complete.' he told her seriously. 'Storm, Rain and Lightning Guardians in particular, need a Sky the most. The Cloud, Sun and Mist Guardians are alright on their own, but they still long for a 'home' to go home to in their cores. That is called Harmony. Guardians who found a Sky and formed a bond emotionally, psychologically and through flame and they happen to be compatible is called Elemental Harmonization. The Guardians have found a Home. For Guardians, its the best thing to happen to them, being whole once more and losing their Sky...well, those who lost their Skies cannot describe the loss they felt when their Skies died by murder, illness or a natural death. Due to what Guardians put up with when losing a Sky, its also illegal for Guardian Elements to attack Skies. The only people who can attack a Sky, are other Skies by law or else the Vindice will show up, and you're on Death Row by Mafia Law.'

'Oh...so orange flame is Sky Flame?'

'Yes.'

'Then what about the purple, green and yellow one?' Reborn's eyes slightly widened. 'Kyo-chan is purple, Tetsuya is green and Ryohei is yellow. Of course, I trained them.'

'...what?'

xxx

Reborn's head spun.

Information he gleaned about his second student from Don Vongola is this:

Her Hyper Intuition is awake and very powerful- confirmed by Reborn himself when Tsunami said he was a flame-user at just one glance. That, and at her childhood, she sensed impending danger to her person courtesy of Nono trying to seal her away for her safety, and got a broken arm for his trouble, and she never trusted her father ever again since he was in on it.

She like girly-cute things: clothes, shoes, accessories, very tasteful in picking out home decor as he could see that Nana and Iemitsu let their daughter have the floor-quite literally- in decorating the house. In fact, when new trends come up, the linens and decor are replaced. Immediately. But she never owned a single doll in her life as she hated childish things. She was more amenable to video games and challenging things.

Prefers martial arts and self-trained since Iemitsu left home, and strong enough to break someone's arm into open fractures since as a child.

She could not facially express her feelings. Her face remains innocently blank and her mouth and jaws move so little yet she can manage to speak clearly. The only way to tell if she feels something is when she talks.

She's involved with a self-proclaimed anti-delinquent vigilante band led by a senpai in school whom she was friends with for years. She trained him herself as Nana could attest to, as Hibari Kyoya comes to their house to be trained by her to the point he surpassed her that _he can now defeat her_. But Hibari has immense respect for her and by default, her mother because apparently, the boy has been living on fast food and konbini bentos as he can't cook anything that was not rice and miso soup, and his parents are living separately AND divorced. The only thing he could do, was clean the house and do the laundry. He even pays for his lunch and dinner in their house.

As far as vigilante activities are concerned on Iemitsu's last phone call home, she was Hibari's secretary, and their organization has a set hierarchy with its set of rules, and they're so efficient that Namimori's crime rate plunged down by 50%, budding criminals very traumatized into behaving well by the Committee that only adult criminals are the only things the police worry about these days. Apparently, seeing the black-and-red-clad teenagers was enough to send most teenagers running as they got so infamous 'fear of God' was essentially drilled into them by reputation alone. Particularly stores that sells R-18 products, and in magazine stores was a warning that read: 'R-18: Buy at your own risk if you're underage'. Only 19 years old and above can legally buy porn mags, anime and videos.

Tsunami with Kusakabe does home visits to teenagers with sons in the family who would DARE to own such things. And if fathers own the contraband themselves, under threat of pain of broken bones, they are warned to buy a lock-able cabinet, and wear the keys on their necks, and never leave it where their sons could get it and access to 'the forbidden' in order to raise model boys who would respect girls in a healthy, decent manner. Something that was a definite winner with Housewives who have teenaged sons.

That, and in Gang Wars, the Committee always wins because all of them, are _trained fighters_. Not as good as Tsunami, Hibari and Ryohei yet though. Kusakabe and the other members only started very recently. Ryohei wasn't a member of the committee, but he joins only when there are fights. Like Gang Wars. He joins for fun.

They are very THOROUGH that Lal is going to LOVE these kids and snatch them up for COMSUBIN. Although their way is a tad violent for Vongola Standards...

But one thing that stunned him is that Tsunami trained the boys she deems trustworthy in Flames. Although as far as they're concerned, they could only use it for burning as she has no idea these flames are special with special abilities...until Reborn dropped the bomb on her. That, and she has three elements bagged for years in Hibari and Ryohei's case, and in Kusakabe's case, Junior-High Prelims.

What a thing to report home!

xxx

School...

'I have called you here with good reason.' said Tsunami as four flame users are in Hibari's Office where there can only be two people at a time. Hibari and one other as he despised crowding around his space. But there are very rare instances when he has to allow it. Like organizing wars and stuff.

'What's that reason though?' Kusakabe asked her.

'In an ironic twist while we work as an anti-criminal organization, my father is the very antithesis of what we are in both his job and our paternal blood relations.' Tsunami told them, making Hibari's left eyebrow twitch and sport a comical angry vein while Kusakabe _gawked_. 'I'm apparently, heir to a Mafia Family that we're related to as father and I are direct bloodline descendants. How it came to this is because the Ninth Boss' sons are all killed, and these guys are old enough to be our _fathers_.' she said. 'One was killed in a shootout in Italy. One was kidnapped and drowned to death, yakuza-style and the third was burned till only his bones are left.' while Hibari showed little reaction, Kusakabe and Ryohei shuddered horribly. 'So I am the last resort as thankfully, the family enemies do not know mother and I existed so as a secret heir, I will be trained and educated to become a Donna of the family...and it comes with Flame Training.'

'As you know, all of us here are Flame Users but it turns out that our flames apparently, have special abilities. And Flame-Usage is Mafia-exclusive.' she continued to further disbelief. 'Only those in the know, know of this. No other outsider. Yet I unwittingly trained you all...this would effectively make you ripe for the picking for interested scouts, and explain in a way that you're effectively a hooked fish on a fishing pole. So we'll cut to the chase.'

'Kyoya, You're a Type-Cloud. Your personality even defines it as you go and do whatever you please, and the fact that clouds increase in number or size or effects. Imagine this: multiplying your strength temporarily to the point you can life a truck one-handed. Multiplying your favorite food so you could eat as much as you like while somehow paying for one meal in a restaurant. Multiplying the effects of medicine enough for one day so you don't have to take multiple dosages. And even mess with the nutritional quality and taste of food, as well as texture. You can even increase the durability of your body, your stamina...anything you want multiplied, it can be done. But while on the human body the effects are temporary, its permanent on non-living things.' The last part is a lie. It can even be permanent on the human body but you're beyond normal life ever again. Period.

'Ryohei you're a Type-Sun. Sun Flames are like Cloud's but only focuses on living things.' said Tsunami. 'You can heal yourself and others, as well as activate all your body's cells and that of others to 100% to achieve temporary superhuman abilities as long as your cells have energy in it. However, abusing these flames on yourself and others results in Cellular Degradation. Your cells will die. Go read Necrosis in the library to give you an idea.' Ryohei gulped.

'Tetsuya you're a Type-Lightning. Lightning Flames have electric abilities so you can electrocute others as well as if your control is great, you can even be your own cellphone charger or electric flashlight charger when needed. However, its main ability is Hardening. Its suitable for creating barriers, and penetrative attacks. But you can harden your own body for durability, and turn something as flimsy as a paper...into a sharp, improvised weapon that can cut through anything. Try it out. Originally, I believed that the flames are only good for burning, but its true identity of Dying-Will Flames is activated through resolve, and one's will. On your wish and how you want it to happen will make the flames respond to your intent. So Kyo-chan and Tetsuya, you will train under me. Ryohei, you have a mentor as medical stuff about cells isn't exactly my field of expertise. Reborn!' she called out as Reborn removed his camouflage cloth disguise, hiding by leaning on the wall. 'Meet your Sun Flame Student, Sasagawa Ryohei. You can tutor me about Mafia Boss-hood in Second Semester onward. Right now, he is at-risk of doing it wrong because this is Necrosis we're talking about.'

'...very well.'

Yeah, what a thing to report home indeed, Reborn thought.


	5. Act 5: The Bomber and Baseball Boys

Act 5: The Bomber and Baseball Boys

For that one week, Tsunami pretty-much enjoyed herself...as she made Pseudo-Quincies out of Hibari and Kusakabe.

Hibari is her inheritor of her Schrift. Quite Literally which is why she is extremely strict about it as she has great pride in it. Hirenkyaku did not suit him, sadly, so she taught him Shunpo instead. Shunpo is something only she and Hibari can do. But flying is something only Tsunami can do, being a Sky...but Hibari is being stubborn about it until he basically blew away all preconceived notions with his stubbornness, baffling and impressing Reborn. However, unlike a Sky who can fly gracefully with rocket boosters like mermaids swimming in water, Clouds can only fly in one direction, and requires a pause and a body shift in order to go another direction. He was compared to how a jellyfish moves actually.

Kusakabe learned how to make flawless barriers, and create variations of Heilig Bogen and Pfeil and marksmanship training before they can proceed to actual weaponry. And it was Kusakabe who was more suited to Hirenkyaku. But he has to get used to it. Fast. Using Hirenkyaku for the first few weeks is quite...disorienting. She also asked Reborn for tips on electrocution and stun-gun resistance training as its laughable for a lightning-type to fall to something like that of all things.

Reborn just discovered that Tsunami knows German and thus, western alphabet so teaching her English is a little bit easier. And since Reborn took to staying over at the Sasagawa's due to Tsunami's conditions of perfecting Ryohei's control, and the fact that he can tutor him to raise his grades. Unlike his sister, he was a very poor performer due to his obsession with Boxing, and forgetting to crack a book open. However, Ryohei was neither suited for Shunpo or Hirenkyaku, so he was taught Shukuchi. An ancient supportive martial art technique where one springs from initial speed to top speed through great strength of the legs, penetrating the range of the opponent in an instant.

However, even Hibari can do Shukuchi with no problem. He just can learn Shunpo now that the rules have changed. Drastically. Even Tsunami at her current state will be hard-pressed to master a freaking Shinigami technique, something a little difficult in her new life as one, her Quincy Pride holds her back and two, she has to know her full potential before even thinking of doing it or else, crash into walls and shit.

But one week later, Reborn gave her a job.

She was to bring Gokudera Hayato into the fold as a Guardian-Potential of hers. A Storm. He was a bomber for hire, meaning, his fighting abilities are non-existent, but he has very quick hands. In their standards because he was 'Hurricane Bomb Hayato' so of course, he needs quick hands to light up a handful of bombs and BOOM. He is also highly intelligent, knowing about dangerous chemistries to make his own bombs and other improvised chemical weaponry and fluent in ten European Languages. He has talents a famiglia would gladly scoop him up for but sadly, he was more known as a pianist leading to many underestimating his actual worth, and Reborn saw his worth when he actually asked the kid and proved his mettle. Not only that, Gokudera was also rejected for 'being a half-breed'.

Granted, Tsunami being a pureblood in her old life has some prejudice back then with a good reason.

Gemischt are doomed to die when Yhwach _feels like it_. To Echt Quincies, they're essentially disposable servants and cannon fodder as a result of what Yhwach does, and took up most of Soldats' numbers. In Bambietta Basterbine's case, disposable sex partners. In Giselle's case, she collects their dead bodies as her toys.

But here, rules are different this time. Everyone is human. And mixed ethicity is no problem to her. Species are another tale entirely due to that life threat hanging like a Sword of Damocles on a thin thread. So Gokudera being of mixed nationality, is no problem to her at all.

So she met Gokudera Hayato by a bus stop with his luggage.

'Grüß gott, Gokudera Hayato.' Tsunami greeted in german. 'I'm Sawada Tsunami. Reborn asked me to pick you up personally.' this made Gokudera do a double-take.

'A boss-in-training pick me up personally?' Gokudera looked at her in disbelief. 'Most bosses would send subordinates instead! For stuff like this to happen, its usually to fellow bosses!'

'Well, I'm not like most people for one thing...that, and I have to take you to an ideal accomodation, and tell you how this town works. Its unlike any town you've been.'

'...how unlikely can it be?' Gokudera asked her, floored.

He learned about the Disciplinary Committee and how they work.

He also found himself recruited as her personal assistant...and training begins as number one requirement was combat proficiency, everything else comes later.

xxx

For Gokudera Hayato...

He took to living as a guest in her family home on her insistence as she noted that he's 'too skinny and underweight'. And like Hibari, he can pay for his meals as his 'rent' and her rules are that he is to 'eat enough for three people' every breakfast and lunch in order to withstand physical training after school at home.

At the backyard, he is to do 500 push-ups and squats with a five-minute breather in between per day. That, and on weekends, he is to do observation training: watching her and Hibari and Kusakabe 'go at it' in order to give him an idea of standards the committee has. So Gokudera wondered what their 'standards' were. So for now, he enjoys great food, and a good host family, but how Tsunami behaves took some time to get used to. She stays after school for her jobs while he is to go get working and he will function as her assistant when Second Semester comes.

On his first weekend...

He could do nothing but gape.

THIS is standards?!

They move like blurs.

Sounds of blows sound like fucking machine guns.

The environment is battered in all means...they even use colored fire attacks(he doesn't know about Flames yet being a Neophyte)!

Not far from them was Kusakabe practicing molding his green fire into a crossbow-handgun and firing at targets on painted rocks. One target has the typical bull's eye, the other target is a human figure wherein vital organs are drawn with paint. Brain, heart, and the spine are the one-shot-kill places.

Yikes.

"But still..." Gokudera thought, training in anticipation. "To become that powerful one day to become a Right-Hand...I'll do what it takes!"

Not long after Tsunami met Gokudera...she got a visitation from one Yamamoto Takeshi in her office. His arm in a cast.

'I hear troubled students can come see you.' he said with a forced smile.

'Indeed. I handle administration of organizational affairs, and student consultation and counseling affairs.' Tsunami nodded. 'Please sit down. Unlike Kyoya I don't unnecessarily bite.' Yamamoto nearly tripped because THAT happens to be infamous... 'So what do you need?'

'I'm having trouble lately...my grades are failing and my baseball performance is getting really terrible.' Yamamoto admitted. 'I'm screwing up a lot lately. My teammates and coach tell me I'm slipping and train hard to make up for it but it resulted in _this_.' he said, looking at his cast miserably. 'I told my dad I broke my arm in a bad slip and fall when in reality it was during training.'

'Yare yare...as a trainer of the committee...I clearly see a start wrong, end wrong case here.' Tsunami shook her head.

'...start wrong end wrong?' Yamamoto blinked.

'Yes. One look alone, I can tell you're at your extreme physical limits with physical and mental stress levels no teenager should ever have. Stress, combined with fatigue causes us lapses in judgment, inability to focus and memory impairment, hence you're failing in school as well. My advice to you is that you should rest until the cast is off of your arm. Recuperation is top priority. Sleep early, eat healthy and every day, eat enough for two or three people and focus solely on recovery. Once you're fully-recovered and rested, your body will be back to good form and during this period, you really should crack a book and focus on school or you're doomed to Summer School. Who wants to go to school in nasty Japanese summers? I certainly don't. And Summer School increases further unnecessary stress on anyone. That, and Kyoya set new rules we intend to announce tomorrow.'

'Oh...rules?'

'Yes. Everyone who gets a general average landing them in Summer School, will be bitten to death.' Tsunami informed him and Yamamoto gulped audibly in fear. 'This is because he doesn't like the bills the school gets due to unnecessary utility bill expenses on school breaks. Same bills yet so few people attend he sees it as a waste of money and school funds when it can go to far better uses so he hopes by summer, the school will be quiet and empty. Well, go on straight home and do as I say. Its for your own good.'

'Alright.' Yamamoto then stood up. 'Thanks Sawada.'

'By the way, I've been a customer of TakeSushi on some occasions and seeing your father's arms, he's a practitioner of the sword, yes?'

'Uhh yeah, he said in his old days, Kendo to him was baseball for me.' said Yamamoto. 'Why?'

'Judging by how he looks alone, I can already see he will not believe your little fib.' Yamamoto did a double-take as Tsunami wrote in a paper and put it in an envelope. 'Give this to him will you?' she said, giving him the envelope.

'Uhm, OK...'

Later that day, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi got a letter from the Committee Secretary regarding his son...

'Takeshi, we need to talk...'

His son gulped.

xxx

Next day, Yamamoto saw that he is NOT kidding around when this rang during lunch time.

/Attention all students!/ Tsunami spoke as behind her, was Gokudera in the Radio Room as the usual Lunch-time J-Pop radio paused. /The Committee has decided to impose a new Educational Decree: Students are absolutely forbidden to have a failing general average that will land them in Summer School. Students must at least have an average of 80 by the time this semester ends. For Senior Students, you are required to have 90 on your general average. Failure to do so will result in a harsh penalty. You have been warned./

'Er, Juudaime, is that really needed?' Gokudera asked Tsunami as she played back the J-Pop songs.

'Well, boss' orders.' Tsunami shrugged. 'Besides, nobody wants to be on duty on summer. Even our usual targets behave because summer is plain unbearable we'd rather stay home all day. But since we have training...we'll still be out.'

xxx

That Summer...

Everyone went up the hills, carrying a lot of things needed for a training camp. Food and cookware as well as a small gas tank and portable stove Reborn got for her, spare clothes, first aid kits, the like.

'OK, listen up!' Tsunami addressed the newbie trainees that's comprised of the entire committee and Gokudera, except for Hibari. 'Every school break, we will be here for this training regime.'

'What do we do, Tsunami-san?' Kusakabe asked her while the boys are unable to focus with a damn good reason. She was in a very form-fitting but thankfully-black tank top, short shorts and sneakers. With her figure, its...stimulating. Especially as given the weather that sweat is on her body, its _stimulating_.

'The lot of you get ready!' Tsunami instructed. 'Then follow me to our designated training grounds.' as they trekked the area with free-running skills, they saw some small tunnels in the mountains.

'Those tiny tunnels...?'

'Ah, that? For three years every school break, those are my, Kyoya and Ryohei's work. That's back in elementary though but Kyoya was a first year middle schooler when he finished, given our age differences.' Tsunami told them to their shock. 'And that's exactly what you'll do every school break for three years!'

'Dig tunnels?!'

Yep, they dug tunnels.

Not only that, they themselves will haul out the dirt by wheelbarrows too.

'You know, had you guys did the 500 regime that will be a little bit easier on you.' Tsunami pointed out while cooking lunch by the riverside. She made a huge pot of vegetable soup, chicken curry and lots of pots of rice. Since she didn't use oil, it'll be easy to wash later.

40 days of summer, was pure heck to these guys. And to think they'll be at this at winter break too?

xxx

Summer Vacation finally ended, Reborn thought.

Teaching Ryohei to be a proper Sun was a bit of a challenge.

He was book dumb with a poor memory to match he had to go spartan on him but even then, Ryohei gladly takes any challenge which was his only redeeming factor. He really tried his best so at least he now knows why Sun Flames should NOT be overused and abused. He also had to teach different applications and indeed, he is an ideal Sun Guardian if they follow Vongola's traditions.

Primo Sole Knuckle, is a Boxer. That was before he quit after accidentally killing an opponent and became a priest prior to being taken in by Giotto.

And Tsunami found him.

Hibari Kyoya's background was that of a Juvenile Law Enforcer...and Primo Nuvola Alaude is an Intelligence Agent rivaled by none so its a bit different. But nonetheless, they do as they please as long as it gets the job done. That, and both are very powerful.

Kusakabe Tetsuya was different from Primo Fulmine as well. Lampo is the son of a noble lord, Kusakabe is Hibari's SiC and came from a Yakuza history. His father is a subordinate of a Yakuza that Hibari himself demolished at a young age. Kusakabe became a redeemed delinquent loyal to him. When Tsunami joined the committee, he has a degree of respect for her as well.

Three guardians bagged, and harmonized at a young age.

Now he just has to see progress with Gokudera Hayato.


	6. Act 6: His Choice, and Understanding

Act 6: His Choice, and Understanding

Reborn can FINALLY educate Tsunami, as in doing what he was hired for, as she made him take care of Ryohei first.

'Finally I can focus on you.' he said in bemusement as he returned to her house, in her bedroom wherein he found her naked. Again. He has this bad luck of seeing her naked twice now, and if three time's the charm, he really has to wonder about his timing.

'How is he as a student?' Tsunami asked her tutor while they were in the baths together.

'Well, he gave me a great challenge because he is THAT much of an idiot.' said Reborn stiffly, making Tsunami chuckle. 'How is your progress with Gokudera?'

'He's kinda eager to please and a genius so he's actually very easy to teach, but his body and physical performance is his lacking, so we're working on that.' she told him. 'He's not like Kyoya or Tetsuya after all. He's also determined to be my Second but he really needs a lot of work. His hands are very fast. Our standard of speed and his reaction and reflexes decent but everything else about his physical ability sucks. The rest of him must catch up. I'll train him personally. Kyoya, Ryohei and Tetsuya have enough to work on their own, I need to focus on Gokudera more.'

'Well, he has a lot he wanted to prove because so many people expected so little of him and thought he was worth nothing so he's determined to prove them all wrong even if it killed him.' said Reborn. 'Well, he has a lot of work to do.'

'That's true...being number 2 is no joke. Just ask Tetsuya.' Tsunami snorted. 'He's Kyoya's Number Two and with Kyoya for a boss, its a miracle his hair still stays black.'

'What of Yamamoto?'

'Haven't seen him since. Been in the mountains the whole summer with the entire Disciplinary Committee.' Tsunami shrugged casually. 'If he comes to me again wanting to stay with me despite what's coming...I'll see what I can do. I take care of those I consider mine, those who pledge to me or allied with me. I could care less about what doesn't count as I have no real reason to.'

'Izzat so...'

Reborn began thinking about this mindset now...then he just remembered something.

'Oh yes, a new person came to town.' said Reborn. 'Bianchi, Gokudera's older sister. Famous Hitman by name of Poison Scorpion since any food she makes becomes so toxic it can even cut or melt steel. She tried to ahem, kill Ryohei to ahem, free my schedule so she can work with me again.'

'Possessive much?' for Tsunami, WHY is that sooo familiar all of a sudden?

Oh yeah, Giselle.

That MTF loves Bambi as a Zombie and her favorite, even doing _very heavy petting_ in front of them with the body.

'She mistook him for you. Didn't end so well. You taught Ryohei well. Kyoko was shocked though.'

'Ah, he beat the tar out of her with Kyoko within sight?'

'Well, he got real angry that she nearly killed his sister when Kyoko ducked and when they saw what her Poisoned Pie did to their wall. It _melted_.' Tsunami whistled at the hitman's words, amazed. 'I had to stop him because not even Kyoko has seen him so angry he nearly killed her. He's a wild beast.'

'Well, I did teach him well.' Tsunami shrugged as Reborn wondered when, where and how did Tsunami learn of such combat levels and standards that Ryohei, Hibari and to an extent Kusakabe have combat skills worthy of powerful Mafia Bosses. Only, they surpassed standards! No Mafia Boss could compare to these damn brats as Ryohei insisted and swore on his honor as a boxer he learned from and trained under Tsunami since Elementary School.

'...just where did you learn all THAT?' Reborn snorted but got a mysterious smile from his student.

'...well, I died and was reborn here.' Tsunami smiled. 'Kyo-chan and Tetsuya inherited what I used to have since I can't use it anymore in this life with Sky Flames and even Hadou so I was really strict on them. What they have now is half of my pride. I was a soldier possessing those very powers in my previous life you see...and I died in the most disgusting way possible I really killed myself.'

'...most disgusting way?'

'You see...'

xxx

That dinnertime, Reborn was thinking.

It explains his student's mentality now alright. Given her upbringing in her past life and then her new parents raising her with humanity as she lacked it in her last life, he can accurately predict her mentality in several possibilities now. Her previous parents are fucked up making her just as fucked up but retaining some morals as she learned some when spying on the enemy who was far more humane than her kind...and learned what a proper childhood is like with good parents...until Iemitsu and Timoteo fucked up and she never trusted her father ever again because for anyone with power, getting it taken away is like half of themselves taken away and naturally, they'd hate becoming weak.

And due to Cloud and Lightning Flames, it makes sense why Hibari and Kusakabe learned those skills because she gave them those, while encouraging creativity on their part due to loads of possibilities and potential with their types. And she's frighteningly knowledgeable on many, many things involving combat due to her past life and she saw no loss in telling him because really, what use does he have for what she told him? Only he would believe her because he can see she's not lying and making it up.

He has to raise her to become a better person as she is clearly the most dangerous Vongola Boss in all its 200 years of history. The work of the Sawadas, is NOT enough to fix this fucked-up boss.

Well, he'll have to teach her that, along with English and Italian.

No wonder she knew German. With a past like that!

xxx

At school the next day...

For Yamamoto, since Tsunami's advice, these weeks were a struggle.

Recovering and studying...and apparently she asked his dad to train him real hard in kenjutsu, and being a better judge of character so he could find friends who actually gave a damn about him. His schedule was full with that alone...and he discovered that he's a damn natural with the sword that he even surprised himself.

Its probably from all that swinging of baseball bats, yeah.

He wasn't exactly using the bats the sports league uses...his dad gave him a really heavy one as a child that he trained hard just to be able to swing it, and he never let anyone touch it since he joined the club this year.

The damn thing weighed so heavy and he swears its weight never changed no matter how much he trained with it despite being able to wield it like a normal bat, and that, required a lot of stamina and muscle training. So when he used a live blade for the first time in his training...he was amazed that he's so fast without his childhood bat, and is able to cut down thick bamboo and makiwara like they were tissue paper with almost no effort. Almost was because he still had to move to do it, and thick bamboo wrapped with mats.

But damn, are major leaguers bats really so heavy?

'Takeshi, your baseball is like kenjutsu to daddy. Its not playing around so I bought you that thing.' said his father with a grin, playfully mussing up his hair. 'Besides, it came in handy didn't it? Just don't hit anyone with it, OK?'

That, and he sparred with his father many times with a Bokken.

His father lamented why he didn't take kenjutsu instead when apparently, he had more talent than his father ever has that choosing baseball, was a damn waste.

Takeshi had no idea what to think about that...

Come to think of it, Sawada Tsunami is a fighter, and joined the Committee in cleaning up Namimori of Juvenile Crimes and Delinquent School Gang Wars be it Middle or High School. She led teams on occasion when they had to deal with many wars and ahem, 'outside invaders'. And the people around her are freaking fighters. He decided!

Birds of a feather, flock together!

And so...

'Huh? You wanna join the committee under Tsunami-sama?!' Gokudera who just started being Tsunami's SiC stared at the baseball boy.

'Why not? I could use another hand since we're quite swamped here, Hayato.' Tsunami chuckled. 'Tetsuya's working so hard that we better finish this up or he'll dump his finished piles on us.'

'Erps!' Gokudera paled because despite training in the mountains, he still found a way to dump these stacks on them!

'Er...paperwork?' Yamamoto sweatdropped as the desk of the two teens, are quite loaded.

'Yes. You see, Tetsuya's function is Intelligence Gathering and he's so damn good at it that we have loads to do.' Tsunami told him. 'Even the Division Leaders are just as busy because once our jobs are done, we divide this for them to do.' she said, pointing at six boxes labelled with each Division Type. 'Then they give their report jobs to Kyoya who decides when we mobilize, you see? Oh yes, we should also get you measured. Hayato, take him to be outfitted and have them charge it to the Committee and I'll tell Tetsuya about this so Kyo-chan will know.'

'Hai! This way.' Gokudera, wearing the Committee Uniform stood from his desk and led Yamamoto out.

xxx

'Are you serious about joining the Committee?' Gokudera narrowed his eyes at the taller boy as they left the office. 'Considering what we do fighting skill is a must have or Hibari's going to crush your nuts for joining without some!'

'Ah don't worry, my dad trained me hard in kenjutsu and I still have bandages under my clothes since we started live blades last sunday...' said Yamamoto with a wince. 'It still hurts bathing was a royal pain.'

'Live blades?!' the silverette sputtered in horror. Training in live blades only happen if one is a very, very experienced practitioner of kenjutsu that the Bokken are literally chucked in favor of real combat with real swords.

'Yep, live blades...so I can't really fight for now...' said Yamamoto sheepishly. 'Maybe next month. So what exactly is our job?'

'As Secretaries, we have the hardest jobs. Let's just say that without us and our organizational administrative skills as well as distributions of dos and don'ts, any organization will be in chaos and even the boss will have no idea what to do. Just like in movies. You see bosses always asking their secretaries about their schedules right? That's a good example. But beyond what the movies portray, we run everything just to keep operations smooth. Without a Secretary, all organizations may as well be hysterical headless chickens.' he told the taller boy. 'We are the backbone of any organization and we, the Committee's Secretarial Officers are no different.' he said. 'The flow of the system is this: everything starts with Kusakabe who then goes through us. When we sort everything out, we decide what goes where. See the labeled boxes in our office labeled by division name? They get their tasks from US. Even Hibari gets stuff to do from us and he's the boss.' he said wryly.

'As long as we do our jobs, we have perks in the school.' Gokudera continued. 'All our absences are considered excused if you're swamped with office work, and you get your make-up work from the teachers. But to prove you really DID go to the office, there's CCTV Cameras installed in the offices by the principal to mark our attendances. Since we keep the school AND the town delinquent free and vandalism-free, he's got nothin' to say or complain about. Another perk is that our offices are strategically-located in good places on all floors, and the school grounds per Division. We can patrol everywhere making our jobs easier. And our offices each has a Vending Machine dispensing only one drink so if you wanna drink somethin' else, ya gotta walk a few minutes to the other office just to get some.'

'Seriously?!' Yamamoto marveled. 'Wow! What're the drinks?!' he asked excitedly like a kid expecting presents.

'In Hibari and Kusakabe's Office, High Quality Matcha. In our Office is Hot Chocolate. In the Shopping District Patrol's Office is Coffee. In the Residential Patrol Office is Yakult. In the Industrial Office its Rootbeer. In the Midtown Patrol its Iced Tea. In Downtown Patrol its Coke. And in Dock Patrol its fruit juice but the monthly flavor depends on Sakagami-san's mood and not even we know what he'd put in next month. He likes to keep us guessing.'

'Ooh...'

'Well, only Disciplinary Members enjoy that perk, but Sasagawa Ryohei as our Mercenary since he happily joins the Committee when its clean-up time he can get some any time he wants as well. But as a non-member, he can't go into Hibari's Office for Matcha. Only members can get some. Teachers can come and go for drinks too.'

'Oh...any other perks?'

'Humm...a greatly-discounted Hospital Service by 40% is the last one for us members and our families. Hibari's got a great pull making us wonder what kinda family he's got that he really can pull it off.' said Gokudera, scratching his head and that last perk got the former b-ball player gawking.

'Are you serious?!'

'Dead serious.' said Gokudera wryly. 'To be fair I'm just like you when they explained that stuff to me.'

'Geh...' Yamamoto sweatdropped. 'And...what's she like? She never expresses anything.'

'Ahhh you'll get used to it.' well, considering Gokudera's homestaying at her house...he got used to it. 'Tsunami-sama is unable to make facial expressions so you can tell her mood by how she sounds alone. So nobody, not even Hibari dares to piss her off. That's a warning.' Gokudera warned him. 'According to Kusakabe-san, last time that happened, some gangsters who employ delinquent high schoolers who got fed up with our reign decided to gun for her, thinking she's weak for her gender right within her earshot and Kusakabe happened to be with her on that day...Kusakabe swore no form of plastic surgery can fix their face ever again, and they warranted a hospital stay for broken arms and legs. Clean snaps.' Gokudera made a gesture of breaking something in half. 'He says Tsunami-sama isn't usually brutal, that's Hibari's specialty but being gender-biased against her will unleash horrors. Last he checked, they're on rehab since the surgeons reconstructed their facial bones and jaws, and they're still living off feeding tubes. Just that their faces will be...reconstructured.' he grimaced as both teens could picture that now. 'The only reason Tsunami-sama got away with it is because they're gangsters of the Kurosawa Yakuza Family next town over and that yakuza family specializes in illegal activities...so the police could care less. And for invading the town so to speak, they no longer exist as when they were through with them, the police mopped them up. Hibari waged war, taking her and Ryohei along for the simple act of criminals trespassing.' he said. 'Those three are the only ones who can take on adults with firearms so...yeah.'

'Yikes...'

xxx

'Hey Reborn, you think you can get Yamamoto a nice weapon?' Tsunami asked the Arcobaleno sitting on her lap because he wanted to see what she does in her daily life. 'I can tell he trained real good under his father. But something that while nicely lethal, will not get in trouble with the law.'

'Heh, too easy. He's a Rain-type. What will you do?'

'Humm...we're not friends yet so if we get along, I'll teach him.'

'...you really should change that mentality of yours.' Reborn sighed. 'He clearly chose you after I did a background check and spying on him on occasion. You should accept those who chose you because they clearly want you as their either friend, companion or lover. At least they chose you. You didn't have to pick anyone and gamble if they'll be true to you or not. I have to teach you other things because your old life messed you up real good.'

'Am I that bad?'

'Anyone, even a criminal in Vendicare, even the Vindice themselves will agree with my opinion of you had they known your life story, and subject you to years long of counseling so you'd grow up a good person.' he told her. 'You have potential but your past didn't give you a chance. But now you have a second chance to have it good, and what real friendship and camaraderie should be like.'

'Oh...'

'When you told me how you and your...girl posse used to be like, I really have to educate you better.'

Reborn will do it while he's still stronger than her because in a few years...when she's in high school, she will no longer listen to him so he'll enjoy his happy power while he still can, as she only obeys those stronger than her. Although Hibari is now stronger than her, they consider each other comrades since he respects her as his teacher and as a fighter and she is fond of him being her heir to what she used to have. That, and in the past, she never got respect as a person before when the respect she usually gets, is from her status and power by those weaker than her and impressed with her but she's fully aware what they say behind her back. The men made many comments on how they wished they could bed her and made fantasies about it because Sternritter E chooses boys to go on a whirl with and Meninas never once did that herself. Pulling rank just to get men to sleep with her. She has pride, thank you very much...

And the reason why she didn't help a defeated Bambi against Giselle wanting to Zombify her was because Bambietta Basterbine started the male Quincies perverted fantasies regarding her with her own habits while Liltotto and Candice just shrugs because in Silbern, the weak die, only the strong live, and therefore, they have no use for weak ones. Even if you have a history of 'somewhat getting along', you're disposed of.

Tsunami described to him what she used to look like that Reborn was able to draw her with photoshop which explains the slurs against her by the male Quincies and its not her fault she's big. Hibari was the first man who showed her RESPECT in many forms.

It was a completely alien concept for her but a concept she likes very much.

Well, Reborn knows what to work on with her personality.

Give her what she lacks and never had regarding her humanity and gender, and she's sold!

Easier said than done but he's not a Tutor for nothing. And with great experience, he could give what the reincarnated Quincy wanted. Things she wanted that even she didn't know she wanted because she never knew of it but looked for it.

Reborn wished he will not meet anymore messed-up reincarnates. Period.


	7. Act 7: Juudaime

Act 7: Juudaime

For Gokudera Hayato...

The two months spent with Sawada Tsunami were...interesting to say the least.

He went through a list of what he knows of her when he asked Nana when Tsunami wasn't around. Because as a Neophyte in both the Mafia and the Committee at the time, he is under training while she's out doing her job.

She can't physically express herself so she left her voice to do the expressing for her.

Has no issues being nude in her own house(for Nana-san, she was resigned to it as she does this for years but is mortified when she does it with a male guest present and Gokudera suffered severe nosebleeding issues), but conservatively prim and proper everywhere else so Nana apologized for her daughter's strangeness but warned him of trying anything or he'll kiss her frying pan. Hard. When Gokudera told Reborn that she's a nudist at home and he'll suffer Anemia for quite some time, Reborn also threatened him with death if he was inappropriate.

She has great knowledge in combat and training involved to get to the level. And she's damn strict but he'll do what it takes for her approval. Besides it also benefits him anyway.

With Nana for a mother, Tsunami is skilled in many womanly skills. Nana had playfully challenged Tsunami as a child that 'it's a daughter's job to be better than their mothers' in those skills and she did! Nana was so happy finding her a boyfriend would be easy.

Tsunami at a young age, was preparing for her teens. She bought skin and hair care things, and watched over her body to make sure it grows 'ok'. Both mother and guest wondered about her definition of 'ok'. Tsunami is taller than her female peers. As tall as Yamamoto in fact she's often mistaken for someone two-three years older when she's really just thirteen. Tsunami scolded Gokudera for his poor eating habits and forbade him from smoking because of the Committee's rules. He's lucky she caught him as she's nicer than the boys. If it were the guys, especially Hibari, he'd be having a vacation in a hospital room by now.

The final piece was that since her husband's boss' visit, she began snubbing her father and wanted nothing to do with him, and acted as if he didn't exist. Tsunami wouldn't tell Nana why and Iemitsu was clearly utterly sorry and tried to patch up with Tsunami, only when he touches her, he gets punched, elbowed or kicked hard, and would only come back after a week of running away. So Iemitsu gave up. Tsunami never forgave him.

When Reborn found the last part from him, Reborn told him what the two Skies tried to stupidly do as their idea of protecting her by hiding her by sealing her away. The Vongola Hyper Intuition rang in Tsunami, broke the Don's arm and ran away. She never returned until Timoteo was long gone, and Iemitsu was never forgiven since. Nana really wondered what happened but Iemitsu wouldn't and couldn't tell her even if he wanted to but promised her he would try his best to be forgiven again until he was called back to Italy. In a way, the family was fractured due to whatever his boss did, and Nana made it clear that whatever made their daughter dislike him by association(Nana thinks Iemitsu chose to side with the man than her), Timoteo is no longer welcome in the house because their family was picture perfect perfect until he came! And no child should hate a parent unless they were the abusive neglectful kind but Iemitsu was a wonderful husband and father!

Nana felt the old man ruined everything and is upset about it.

Considering information gleaned and given the statuses of Skies in the Mafia World, the only way for the Vindice to let such a thing go is if its an Internal Family Matter.

Then came the training.

Really now, she worked them damn hard that Gokudera now has muscle on him and gained some weight, but he still has a long way to go, and he damn plans on catching up. He was taught Flames by the end of summer as the Tunnel-Digging was to strengthen his willpower, a requirement to activate and harness the Flames. So by mentally and spiritually pushing them to the limits combined with stress, yep, he got it. Just that VERY FEW are trusted with the privilege of Flames.

Hibari and Ryohei are her longtime friends, and Kusakabe respected her and Hibari has absolute trust in him, vouching for his character. Now he being a Mafioso and her Guardian-in-Training, automatically qualifies learning Flames. Being a Guardian to a Sky apparently, makes all Guardians Number 2 by default and equal of rank and high status by default which is why Gokudera would NEVER lose his last chance. On the sliding scale of fighting power, Hibari and Tsunami are pretty much even. Hibari is too damn physically strong made worse with Cloud Flames, and they found out what the flames ACTUALLY do with Reborn's arrival which finally justified Hibari's sudden boost in strength when he wanted to, but loses to Tsunami's fighting experience. The only way for Hibari to win is to get lucky shots which he sometimes does and both have a balanced record of wins and losses. Ryohei was second in fighting power. Gokudera has never seen Kusakabe and Yamamoto fight, but to his chagrin, he'd be the weakest which is why she's getting him training.

Now then, how would Yamamoto fare? Would he earn her trust and be a part of this...?

xxx

At school...

'EXTREEEEME!'

Ryohei is sparring with Tsunami. At lunch break at the school grounds. The thing is, only Ryohei moves but Tsunami only stands still, blocking with her hands with little effort.

'Ah~ he's at it again.' Hana sighed as from the classroom, she and Ryohei's sister Kyoko looked from the windows.

'Its still amazing that he could be like that but I still disapprove of him fighting and getting hurt.' Kyoko sighed mopingly. 'Ne ne Hana-chan, something happened this summer.'

'Something happened?' Hana asked her best friend.

'Yeah...a foreign lady came.' said Kyoko. 'She was speaking foreign so we didn't understand, and then she threw a pie at oniichan but he was behind me and we both ducked, and when the pie hit the wall...our wall melted where it hit.' she said. 'Had one of us been hit that'd be...bad...' she gulped. 'And I've never seen oniichan so angry he actually beat her up. Our foreign tutor had to stop him before he goes overboard but he's still angry...and next day, the melted part of the wall was fixed somehow and we never saw that lady ever again. He's gotten overprotective of me since.'

'That explains why he asked me to accompany you home starting this semester.' Hana mused. 'Well, its only you two in the house after all. Your parents are overseas so its his job to look after you. And for that whackjob to have such a thing...while its scary to hear of that monkey beating up a woman which is waaay out-of-character for his personality, its justified.'

'I guess so but seeing him like that is scary.'

'When it comes to you he WILL be scary.' Hana snorted. 'Any moron harming a hair on your head is guaranteed to be hospitalized. And you're dating Mochida right?'

'Yes...?'

'Let's just say if he hurts you, he's next.' said Hana seriously. 'I should tell you what I saw this summer. Better you finding out first than Ryohei.'

'Eh...?'

xxx

Back at the school grounds...

Today was the testing of the Division Leaders and their Subordinates after Ryohei and Gokudera. Reason for this is that Kusakabe got wind that the other delinquents recovered enough, planning revenge thus going to start a ruckus again. Since Tsunami is the Instructor, she's testing their training results. She would criticize their flaws and give them training homework to fix the flaws and gives them a time limit to accomplish. Those who performed the worse...gets decked by Hibari who's present at the test.

'Hayato, next.' Tsunami stated as Gokudera lunged at Tsunami for his own sparring session. His arms are fast regarding elbow and fist attacks, but his leg work could use some work. While Ryohei never used his legs because of his passion for Boxing, Gokudera has no such excuse.

Yamamoto watched the sparrings, amazed. With his keen eyes, he could see how fast they are, and how much power and effort were put into them to know how strong the attack is.

And Tsunami hasn't moved a millimeter from where she stood but he could see that her feet sank a bit in the soil.

'Next!'

Of course, Yamamoto is also tested because this also doubles as his introduction that Tsunami has a Bokken ready just to fight him.

'Er...you can fight with a sword too?' Yamamoto blinked.

'Of course. But I am too used to close-combat martial arts so sword-fighting might actually make me move around because its another story entirely.' said Tsunami as she changed her battle stance, revealing that she left quite an inch-deep pair of footprints from the testings earlier. 'Remember, unless its Ryohei whose mind we can't change, its OK to improvise, do anything to fight back. In a fight against delinquents, the only rule is no killing. All else is legal as long as the legal is within the safe range that won't get you and your family sued, get a lawsuit or you spending time in a Juvenile Facility.'

Her stance is that of a sword-user indeed that astonished Yamamoto before going serious.

After a few seconds of eye contact...

Both fighters lunged, in a battle of Bokken and its quite an impressive battle.

'...she even knows swordsmanship?' Kusakabe croaked feebly in disbelief.

'She does.' said Hibari blandly as he recalled their elementary school days of fighting between them before 'the herbivore boxer joined in'. 'She also knows how to use toys delinquents use with incredible ease. She's well versed. She just doesn't have many chances to show it. She prefers her fists more.' he said as they watched the fight between the new Neophyte and the Secretary.

Up in a tree, Reborn can clearly see that the other Prefects are dumbstruck, watching in awe and amazement because they had never seen Tsunami fight with a weapon before and Yamamoto, while quite good, has basically little experience just like Gokudera but Tsunami gave him ten minutes just to enable him to show what's he capable of before 'finishing him off'.

Yamamoto has the least experience in fighting but he is shown leniency as he just started but after a month on monthly exams, he WILL get decked by Hibari as per the rules. So he will train under Ryohei in regards to reaction time and reflexes, and under the Division Leaders for weapons battle experience as Delinquents play dirty so they do 'an eye for an eye' and in wars, no such thing as fair play. Tsunami chucked Yamamoto to a third year who knows stories about their previous fights and wars as she and Gokudera are swamped and him being a newbie, he gets a leniency period before he works for real.

'Hayato, what do you think of your new assistant?' Tsunami asked Gokudera as they walked home together with Reborn on her shoulder as usual.

'Well, he's eager to please just like me.' said Gokudera. 'Either for you or for me I got no clue.'

'Well, he's a horrible judge of character when I first met him when he confided to me about his school and baseball performance and what everyone around him says. His friends suck. Since he's apparently the Baseball Team Ace, they care more for his skills than himself and he's the one having a hard time in school and his performances are suffering. But they don't care for him. Just his ability in baseball.' Tsunami told him that irked the bomber. 'He was desperate for a decent opinion he was desperate to risk coming into the Office. If I wasn't there and knowing Kyo-chan's usual attitude around his inferiors...that guy would break and do something stupid. So I gave his father a letter to set him straight or he'll lose his kid to the idiocy of his peers.'

'Stupid?'

'I've seen faces like the face he made when he came to see me.' said Tsunami. 'He was about to snap...and commit suicide.' she stated grimly. 'He was that desperate for someone who actually cares for him and not his baseball prowess. He recovered well so I'll pay the Sushi Restaurant a visit after we take a shower. Reborn, your treat since that man has yet to send the family's monthly money.'

'Heh, alright if only because you're a student I actually like.' Reborn snorted. 'But Iemitsu sends Maman around 7 digits...where does it go since he pays the Utility Bills and your tuition which is separate from the monthly stipend?'

'Well, long before you came, mama's father got into a car accident he barely survived from since the driver that hit him was arguing with his girlfriend and didn't see him till way too late and she helps out with the money, with the other half from said idiot since grandmother angrily filed the case.' Tsunami explained. 'That's where half the money goes lately. I checked, but she'll have finished by next month, but the idiot has ways to go with the bills.'

'Oh...so your grandfather is in the hospital?' Gokudera asked her.

'Yes. He's still recovering from surgery and by next year he'll go for rehab before going home. Never met them my whole life though. But my grandparents have Insurance Money but grandma refuses to use said money as she insists on making the driver pay mama said she waged war with the court with her ahem, banshee voice and got her way rather viciously. The driver pays for the hospital bills while mama and grandma only pays for the doctor's fees.'

'Well, that's one formidable nonna.' Gokudera shuddered.

'Well, here we are.' said Tsunami. 'Let's shower.'

'T-t-together?!' Gokudera choked out. Tsunami nodded as all blood rushed to Gokudera's face.

'You've seen me many times and you're still shy? Kyo-chan saw me many times in our younger years and he just doesn't care.'

'His head is wired differently!'

'If it makes you feel better Reborn can join us in the bathtub.'

'What?!' Gokudera squeaked as he and Reborn stared at her wide-eyed.

xxx

Bathroom...

'Tsunami, if your father finds out about this, Gokudera is deader than dead.' Reborn deadpanned as after a shower, they scrubbed and lathered soap and shampoo on themselves. And Gokudera was having his eyes shut tight.

'Meh, I'll kill him first.' said Tsunami cheerfully and with her usual expression, it turned out creepy. 'I don't mind being naked around Hayato, Kyoya and Ryohei. Ryohei hasn't seen me yet though.'

'Heaven forbid are you letting your guardians see you naked?!' Reborn sputtered, wondering who's more troublesome. Her or Dino.

'Why not? I'm their boss so I have no reason to be shy around them only. Outsiders beyond that have no right, simple as that.' said Tsunami casually with a shrug when rinsing herself.

'And what if in the future, you got some bosses for close friends?'

'Skinship is good.'

Reborn face-palmed.

Gokudera whimpered. He then yelped when Tsunami pressed herself on his back and he could feel her assets. 'T-T-T-Tsunami...s-sama...' he squeaked fearfully and Reborn is just as stunned.

'Tsunami, stop.' he ordered because this is a big no-no unless they're lovers. She did, only to smother him in her breasts next. 'This isn't what I meant!' Reborn grunted as he pushed himself away from her chest Gokudera had no clue what she did because his eyes are shut...

'I thought you want your turn too when you asked me to stop pressing on Hayato.' ...and he got an idea on what she just did. 'Skinship is good because it means I like you guys enough to see me naked. You won't even take advantage of me and the situation. I like that so let's do it more.' she told them. 'Hayato, you're sleeping with me tonight.'

'E-ehhhh?!'

'Why not? Kyo-chan does when we were younger when mama insists he stays the night on times he visits but he doesn't anymore.' Tsunami sighed. 'He's a cuddle-bug too and I liked that...I complained but he wouldn't say why he stopped coming lately.' Gokudera choked as he had a very vivid imagination of the two prefects sleeping while snuggling into each other in the nude while Reborn raised an eyebrow.

'Hibari. THAT Hibari? A _cuddle-bug_?' Gokudera asked her incredulously as Tsunami chuckled. 'That's one unbelievable joke or I'd see raining frogs.'

'Didn't look like it right? With that face and attitude no wonder. When he turned middle school freshman, his nightly stays stopped.'

'It naturally should because society rules between genders change.' Reborn sighed. 'And you know those rules but you don't care much for it.'

'I don't but I maintain appearances in public only but I could care less in private. I do what I want in private in my own house.'


	8. Act 8: The Hell Known as Secretary

Act 8: The Hell Known as Secretary

It took six months and two weeks to prepare for the School Sports Festival.

When Hibari began his middle school year there, Tsunami asked him about school events there and yearly routine if any.

When she saw how bland it was compared to most schools, she made plans. She added a Cultural Festival to be held on Early March, the Sports Festival in October has been improved, there's now a Foundation Week at the third week of November and organized Educational Field Trips and it was she who made better the Disciplinary Committee Hibari wanted to open up. Well, the organizational ground work and work to do that is, everything else such as getting them offices and Vending Machines and other privileges, and planning the field trips is all him. Well, Hibari's family is a powerful one...

And now at around late-October, two weeks after Tsunami and Reborn's birthday-Tsunami could care less about said birthday but isn't above receiving gifts from her mother.

'Tsu-chan doesn't care for birthday parties unlike most kids whose family and friends celebrate in all-out parties. Just the gifts so we took to family outing days until the fallout.' Nana moped to Reborn. 'On this day we go places or if we can't since right now I'm helping father out, I give her presents instead.'

Hibari gave her a big box. Its a Playstation Console and games.

'...how rich is Hibari exactly?!' Gokudera choked out as he got Tsunami something much more saner: Tickets to a Hot Springs Resort she could use within the year that he won from the Lottery when they were upstairs in her room.

'Well, his family owns Namimori for 200 years and they're landlords until in Modern Day they became modern equivalents and they have business holdings in Japan.' said Tsunami. 'But mostly in the Judicial and Government Offices as well as Business Firms and the Military so they've got a really good network.' This impressed Reborn. 'The oddball is his dad and his mom. His dad doesn't work in Japan like most Hibari and his mom is a fashion designer who're divorced and living in separate countries.'

'Ohhh...'

'Well, due to lineage and he proved he's a good worker, he's now essentially the Mayor of the town. I haven't told you that yet haven't I? Anyone in Namimori knows this.' said Tsunami to their astonishment. 'He leaves the Committee mostly to us and Tetsuya because he does Mayor Work in his Office and when stressed, he either spars with me, or ahem, finishes off a gang by himself to let out some steam. I see him as CEDEF Boss Material given his background, upbringing and Ability and Hayato is training to be my Secretary and Number Two which is pretty good set-ups.'

'I see...and about Yamamoto? He's pretty loyal to us.' Gokudera told her.

'Yeah, I'm seeing that and he doesn't know it, but his untrained Hadou is reaching out to me.' Tsunami informed them. 'Its a subconscious thing on his part. He'll begin Flame-Training after the Festival.' Tsunami decided.

'He wishes to be with you indeed. Go.' Reborn nudged her, happy that in such a short time, he found a Famiglia. 'But I have something of concern. Its Kusakabe. Unlike Hibari, Gokudera and Yamamoto, Kusakabe is not harmonizing with her. He is not your Guardian, someone else is your real Lightning.'

'Well, he's loyal to Kyoya more than me. Those two are together since childhood. Their families have such a history of Main-Branch Relationships.' Tsunami told him. 'Its why he is so good at his job. For now he will do until I find my real Lightning. He will fight for me too since he says I changed Kyo-chan for the better when prior to us meeting as kids, Tetsuya said he's a constantly hot-tempered, angry uncontrollable child angry at anything and everything, making his job hard as his retainer if he has a bruise or two every day. Probably something to do with the divorce.' she said. 'Tetsuya just told me to take his word for it that while he can't elaborate the whens hows and whys, its a big ugly one.'

'And since he took to staying with you and your mother in your elementary school years, he got grounded and calmed down considerably.' Gokudera concluded. 'But how?'

'...apparently having some semblance of normalcy helped. Mama was his image of an ideal mother, something his own mom wasn't.' Tsunami sighed. 'Mama is his ideal mom while his father substitute is his uncle. Said Uncle left when he can work on his own and old enough to be on his own in the family manor with Tetsuya and two maids.'

'...'

After the birthday event is the Sports Festival.

Since the Freshmen just started, they can only participate in opening up stalls and helping with the organization and cleaning up while its the second and third years who gets to compete in the events due to having better experience in sports in their respective clubs. But in the Cultural Festival, ANYONE can participate.

As for the Disciplinary Committee, they are to regulate visitors, and make sure everything is in order for the event to be successful because even parents are visiting.

The event of the Sports Festival was the Pole Knocking Event. A boys-only event with good reason.

Its essentially a barbaric event but sadly, that's Namichuu's tradition since its founding not even Hibari can overturn it because its in the School's Traditions. One would need a majority vote to overturn it and that would mean planning for a meeting that ensured the whole School Board was available. And given their job schedules, that's almost impossible unless they all took off-days in advance to prepare for the event! That was one thing even Hibari can't work a miracle out of as even he has his own schedule.

And at around December...

Normally, every Semester there's a Field Trip. The freshmen Secretaries didn't go to that one, being swamped with work. But at the Second Semester Field Trip, they ensured their desks are empty just to be able to go.

'So you get to go for once Tsu-chan?' Nana asked her daughter.

'Yes. We worked overtime just to clear our desks.' said Tsunami happily.

'Kusakabe's a damn machine!' Gokudera sighed. 'Does the man even _sleep_? One minute you think we only have a few files left and then he comes out of Hibari's Office with a mountain and dump said mountain on us again!'

'To be fair he works on mountain ranges of paperwork, separating Committee Work and Town Work.' Reborn quipped. 'Be lucky you two only get mountains.' Gokudera choked on his drink at that. 'Besides...' he smirked at the boy as his eyes glinted. ' **Its to prepare you for the future as adults**.'

This time, both teenagers shuddered.

Tsunami imagined herself doing Hibari's job since she'll inherit Vongola one day, and Gokudera shuddered at doing a mafia version of Kusakabe's job.

The job of Private Secretaries are no joke. Especially if they are doing jobs for TWO OFFICES. The Mayor's Office and the Disciplinary Committee's!

Their work involves:

Scheduling- Private secretaries handle their boss' schedules. The secretary must set appointments for meetings, business trips, interviews and vacations. Private secretaries use calendar-based planners to manage clients' schedules. Software programs help with the task. Private secretaries often communicate with others to confirm or cancel meetings and other scheduled events. Private secretaries must adapt to ever-changing schedules and must prioritize to make sure the most important meetings are planned and organized with care. Private secretaries also plan trips, which requires them to book reservations for flights, rental vehicles and hotels. Yes, Tsunami's Office does this as Hibari works and is treated like an adult due to how influential his family is in their town.

Clerical- The backbone of the job and the reason for so much hateful paperwork. Private secretaries type letters, take diction from the boss, send emails, record meeting minutes, do research, write reports, prepare presentations and paperwork for meetings and answer phone calls. Private secretaries must possess strong writing and typing skills. The ability to write and type quickly and accurately is a vital necessity for any private secretary. While fielding calls and inquiries from visitors to the boss' office, private secretaries serve as gatekeepers deciding who gets access to the busy client. Private secretaries ensure that clients do not receive unwanted visits or phone calls.

Purchase- Private secretaries often have budgeting and accounting responsibilities and often make purchases for their boss. They have access to his and the school fund's banking accounts and credit cards to order groceries, office supplies and gifts and pay for services such as dry cleaning, office equipment repair, vehicle maintenance and janitorial services. They also pay for various reservations. Private secretaries often manage budgets set by Hibari or establish their own budgets based on his preferences.

Liaison however, is Kusakabe's sole job. That's not theirs to do, thankfully.

To Reborn's chagrin, he can't come along to observe as Revenge Attacks are often common on Committee Members. Unlike other families who have the advantage of being big in numbers or living in/near a public place, Sawada Nana is vulnerable without them.

xxx

Field Trip in question is in Shimon Town.

This is because in it is a Greenhouse outside it, both farming and flowering ones complete with a Butterfly Garden, Lessons in Calligraphy, Japanese Paper Art, Watching a Play, Eating out in a Restaurant reserved for them on a specific Time Schedule for lunch, visiting the Local School, Learning to help out in a Retirement Home, and finally before Dinner and Going Home, enjoying their last two hours in an Ice Skating Rink. That's in their Itinerary.

'Hey Tsunami-chan, what kinda Field Trips does Namichuu have for all year levels?' Yamamoto asked her. They sat at the back of the bus they were on for their class just to keep an eye on everyone else.

'For safety levels for Freshmen, it involves a town near ours that fulfills educational and recreational requirements. For Sophomores, we go to actual cities far from home and for Seniors, they get to go to another Prefecture and enjoy sights that enable us to interact with Foreigners who also go there as Tourists.' said their boss.

'And any rules regarding this town?' Gokudera asked her.

'Well, they have a Committee as well but since the one who runs it is just a citizen, its not as powerful as ours, limited only within the school but we never encountered them before. So we're in the dark about this town since this place doesn't have delinquents that usually go to other towns, particularly ours, we don't keep an eye on it so we're blind here. Keep your guard up and our responsibility are the Freshmen.'

'Oh...'

That was one thing the boys definitely didn't know about.

And upon arrival at Shimon after the various activities...only the teachers and the Secretaries got off because they have to talk to the Principal first.

'...Its...very white...' Gokudera sweatdropped as they looked at the building.

'White with well-placed metallic-silver colors, and somehow a big clock with a golden frame on the school logo on the building.' Tsunami piped up. 'I'm jealous, they have gardens and a lawn, we don't. Kyo-chan doesn't like 'herbivorous things' and rather invest in making more sports clubs and use our grounds for that than make a nice garden.' she complained.

'At least he gave us leeway in making our school look good somehow for future enrollment prospects.' one of the teachers huffed.

'Its a shock about Nezu though!'

'Yeah, he investigated all our backgrounds and had him fired.'

'Well DUH with good reason, never could stand the idiot.'

'...what's the story behind that one sensei?' Yamamoto asked them.

'Nezu Doihachiro-sensei, the Science Teacher committed fraud and forgery with his files to pretend to be a top graduate from Tokyo University and enjoyed lording it over us for two years since he came when the original teacher retired to get married! Boy he didn't last long...he didn't think that the Mayor would investigate all the people in his school...too bad for him he happened to enroll since Namichuu has a history of Hibaris in attendance and his play-pretend is exposed.'

'Ohhhh.'

Upon meeting the Principal to get the students settled in...the purpose was for Namichuu students to mingle with Shimon students in their Foundation Week. Beyond the pretty entrance of a garden of trees, flowering shrubs and the lawn, beyond the 'front building that Gokudera dubbed...beyond it was clearly grounds set up for a festival and the students are dressed in military-like black clothes.

'...OK? They're more militaristically-dressed than recruits in the Military Academy I swear.' Gokudera blurted out.

'Be glad we have nicer uniforms Hayato cuz I don't like what I'm seeing.' said Tsunami. 'This place is like a tight ship by the uniforms alone. Kinda reminds me of my old Final Fantasy 8 game and we still have to look for their Head Prefect.'

'Meh, I'm sure she'll come as soon as she spots us. We stick out like a sore thumb!' Yamamoto grinned. 'I have a weapon too so she'll get on my case!' he said cheerfully.

'Ohhh yeah...Tsunami-sama and I rely more on fists and you have a Bokken on you...' Gokudera mused thoughtfully. 'Good call there, just don't swing it around...'

'I think that's her.' Tsunami pointed out at a really tall girl and had quite the assets for her age Tsunami swore she's two sizes close to that of her previous life's. 'Suzuki Adelheid. Half-jap I guess since her name stands out.' And she's clearly rushing towards them with a mission on her face. Target: Yamamoto.

'Who are you and why are you here?' she demanded, glaring mostly at Yamamoto because he's tall and he has a weapon...

'We were looking for you Suzuki-san.' said Tsunami. 'We are from Namimori Middle School, the Disciplinary Committee's Private Secretarial Officers. I am Sawada Tsunami, the Head Secretary and these two are my left and right-hand men, Gokudera Hayato and the guy with the bokken is Yamamoto Takeshi.' she introduced their group. 'The Freshmen have a field trip in your town and in our Itinerary is 'encouraging mingling with peers and learning to respect one's fellows and the elderly' since after an hour here, we'll be visiting a Retirement Home. You're our guide before we let our freshmen students mingle with yours. We had it timed on Foundation Week to ensure social interaction.'

'Oh! I remember the Principal telling me we have guests over but he never told me that Namichuu's wearing black now! I thought you were delinquents from another school!' Adelheid exclaimed, doing a once-over at their looks. Black modified Gakuran, Yamamoto with a weapon and Tsunami looking military-loli with a cap worn sideways.

'Oh, its just us Prefects. The students still wear cream and dark blue uniforms. We await your lead since the students are still at the buses. The teachers are with the Principal so everyone else is under our lead.'

'Very well. Let's start getting your students out. I also have a number of questions I'd like answered after we set everyone loose.'

And so...upon reaching the gates, Tsunami blew her whistle, and everyone marched out, and lined up neatly by class in two lines each, one for boys and one for girls.

'Alright everyone, we timed our arrival for Foundation Week here in Shimon Academy so everyone can interact with students here. We are here for one hour only so the minute you step into their quadrangle, that one hour begins.' Gokudera barked out. 'Remember, you can have fun but do NOT cause and start trouble or Hibari will make sure you have a nice vacation in the hospital! If anything happens, call for us but for ladies, if you're sexually-harassed, you're free to slap or punch the idiot or whack him with your bag or a kick where it hurts most! But if they still press on for trouble, shout as loud as possible for the Prefects!'

'Er, is that really OK Tsunami-chan?' Yamamoto whispered to Tsunami. 'He's kinda er...y'know...' he said with a shiver.

'Its perfectly OK. Even adult women kick men by the balls if harassed. That's normal and well-deserved anyway.'

'Group by peers or go solo if you like! You can also purchase things or join events! But be back out here by one hour! Late by 5 minutes is allowed as long as you're sure you went to the loo because it'll take us a while to our next destination! The time record is 1:25! Be back here at 2:30! Follow us to the Quad!' and the Prefects led them to the Quadrangle wherein by then, the students quickly got around.

'...That's fast.' Yamamoto chuckled. 'Then again, its a festival. A school can only have so many without draining the school funds real fast so an extra one isn't so bad.'

'Now can you three answer my questions since you feel too different for Prefects like being allowed a weapon and uniform customization when not even I can customize mine.' Adelheid pointed out.

'Well...let's find a nice place to sit after you guide us to the nearest restroom?' Gokudera pled as compared to his appearance and commanding air earlier, he's now pale and sweating buckets. 'The bus' aircon is too cold and I drank too many iced teas earlier since I ate a spicy dish by mistake when I ordered it I really need the loo!' he cried hysterically in discomfort as he pressed his legs tightly together.

'Why didn't you back at lunch time?' Yamamoto asked incredulously.

'I wasn't feeling it back there at the time!'

The other Prefects sweatdropped.

xxx

After talking with Adelheid, the Prefects also explored the festival with her as their guide.

But something within the school got Tsunami's attention. Or rather someone, but since nobody in Shimon has flames but just him and Gokudera and Yamamoto aren't seasoned enough to notice a 'bad case'...and she can't start something without putting a crowd of students in danger...

So talking with Reborn is an option as he knows her past.

For now, she will have him 'tagged' by memorizing his face.

Well, she has no idea that she too, was tagged, as well as Gokudera.

xxx

He sensed one powerful Sky in school and another budding flame not as strong as the Sky. Its obvious that whoever this is, just started training. He sought them out and found them with the local Prefect who was also his host's girlfriend.

The female is a pure, powerful Sky!

He could easily certify that the two boys with her are hers. Upon hearing their surnames he knew he has work to do...


	9. Act 9: Contact

Act 9: Contact

The Ice Skating Rink...

'An Ice Skating Rink...yikes, I never even did Roller Skates and now we're to glide on that with a thin blade between our feet?!'

Yamamoto, is absolutely terrified as he looked at his rental skates.

'Its not that bad.' said Gokudera. 'We could get you around until you get the hang of it.'

'R-really? You're not gonna let go, right?' Yamamoto asked the two nervously.

'No we won't. Breaking a hip, a leg, an arm or a concussion from a tumble certainly won't help you.' Tsunami pointed out wryly. 'Besides, this could come in handy someday. Like if you stepped on a puddle of slick or little round balls, you can pretend you're on a rink so you won't slip by controlling your body's balance and safely uhm, ride along.'

'OK...'

Well, when he got the hang of it, he still needed confidence by being near one of them at least.

'...wait till he learns how to fly.' Gokudera snarked as Yamamoto took 45 minutes to be able on his own, enjoying the gliding.

'Well, this is one way to start it I suppose.' Tsunami snorted. 'How about you?'

'I finally got my feet off the ground out of bull-headedness but I need more power since I just started. You had years to work on I only got a really short time.' said Gokudera scratching his head. 'When we finally become Decimo Generation maybe we'd all be perfect by now.'

'I sure hope so since I certainly did not expect to be a Donna growing up.' said Tsunami blandly. 'I was along the lines of J-POP Idol or something...'

'You wanted to be an idol?' Gokudera blurted incredulously.

'Yeah since it looks fun on TV but then again I'm required to make facial expressions but I don't know how to make my face change. Reborn's working on helping me out since I can't make faces like anyone else.'

'Oh...well, smiling is a must have in the media industry after all...' Gokudera knew his boss will not last long because she can't even smile if she auditioned, even if she has the looks and the figure. Instead, her permanent poker face will unsettle most mafioso because she's very unpredictable this way.

Not far from them, is a possessed janitor observing the teenagers...his eyes mostly trained on Tsunami.

Tsunami can detect a certain type of possession but not of this type...as the ghost she sensed has a network of bodies he can use to link with anytime!

"She's pretty interesting." he thought as at his host's bedroom, he smirked. He never felt a Sky that powerful for so long. He would check her school files soon.

He left the Janitor and moved to next town over as he's a ghost. But he better hurry as he has a limited power outside a host and he can only recover his strength within one.

Upon seeing the files...the girl is CEDEF's kid, when he saw the names of the parents. That means she's a Vongola Descendant!

"Curious...but power means nothing if she has no worth." he thought.

He later found out days later that she's more than a Prefect's Secretary(the kind students believe what a secretary should do). She's in fact, **A** Secretary. And considering she knows how to run things in order and very competent that the Committee is run smoothly, he decided to keep an eye on this one.

He'll find a convenient nearby mark soon.

xxx

Around 9 pm...

'How's your field trip kids?' Nana asked the two teens who got home.

'It was pretty fun.' said Tsunami. 'But visiting cities and prefectures is more preferable but Kyo-chan is playing it safe.'

'Well, as he should as he's our Mayor after all.' Nana chimed. 'He's much more responsible and with more sense than any Mayor we heard in the papers, I swear, if one overlooks his penchant for fighting. Do you kids need dinner?'

'No mama, we ate in a restaurant so we're all good.'

'I see. Well, you two rest now, it's quite late.'

xxx

Tsunami's room...

'I got mail from you this afternoon regarding a concern.' said Reborn. 'But you couldn't elaborate.' he said, talking to the juniors on the bed.

'Yes because he's powerful...for a Ghost.' Tsunami stated as Reborn and Gokudera gaped at her. 'Mist Flames...someone who's a deceased mist is possessing a student in Shimon Academy. This one is very powerful but is lying low at the moment. It obviously sensed me; he glanced my way while I pretended I wasn't looking.'

'A powerful active Mist in Shimon...I'll look into it.' Reborn frowned. Someone of that caliber is THAT close here?! If Tsunami, she who used to be a powerful Quincy(and gave Reborn an interesting time in a spar), claims he's powerful, **he** _is_ powerful.

'Be careful. He's a ghost. He's not alive who knows what he'll do and why he is still here.' Tsunami warned him. 'If he sensed me despite all my precautions and holding back, thankfully he didn't notice Hayato since my presence smothered his so he's anonymous and therefore protected from its unwanted attention...an Arcobaleno like you will stick out like flashlight in a blackout room.'

'Alright. I'll have to ask my sources then. I'll also have to inform Home of this.' and Reborn left.

'Tsunami-sama...is that possible?' Gokudera asked Tsunami incredulously.

'While Flames are 50-50 physical and mental parts...Mist Flames are pure Mental and Spiritual in nature since it embodies 'the mind makes it real'.' Tsunami explained. 'Mist users have the potential to stay alive even when their bodies are dead by possessing unwitting hosts who are also Mists. The kicker is that they can kill said unaware Mist and claim their body for themselves, effectively Body-Jacking, and living a second time.' she told him. 'Reborn was horrified when I pointed that out when he taught me about Flames. He didn't want to believe it until I finally got him living proof out of contrived coincidence in this trip.'

'Wow...yikes. So unless Mists know how to do it, they can't exploit this Potential.' Gokudera choked out, fully dawning on him what perverse potential it can do. 'Not only that, Weak-willed Mists will die while Mists who know this technique can essentially live freaking forever until they get bored of life!'

'Yeah. They're essentially immortal if they figured out how to do it and apparently, our Ghost did.' said Tsunami wryly. 'Think of the Field Day this will cause.'

xxx

Vongola, Italy...

Upon receiving a concerning report, Timoteo reeled from shock and horror at the Forbidden Technique Tsunami had thought possible for Mist Flames and living proof is in another school in another town they really wonder who this is...and what it could mean for an heir far from the family protection.

They better go about this carefully...!

xxx

After about some time in the hospital, Bianchi recovered enough to leave Namimori General after a painful beating under a very angry Sun Boxer who she mistook for Vongola Decimo since word has it that her dear Reborn is tutoring the tenth Boss-to-Be of Vongola. Since he saw him with the boy, she thought she was spot-on...until after a painful beating because the boy charged in like an angry bull...Reborn had to restrain him but he already got 20 hits in because he's _that_ fast. He had to explain to both sides after asking Bianchi why is she in Japan because last he checked, his job is top-secret she could get in trouble with those in-the-know. That, and she got the wrong kid!

And the real kid really WILL kill her as the real Decimo is extremely fast, and the one who trained the boy, and the whole Disciplinary Commitee...and the most dangerous one. And she is still getting used to the concept of 'mercy'. That, and her younger brother is living with her as a Homestay Guest because he wished to be her Number 2 so she decided that he lives with her in order to get to know and understand her as one of the main functions of a Number 2.

She decided to see the real Decimo for herself.

So she stalked the school, and began browsing through the files...

xxx

He finally found a piggy...someone in her school in her class.

However, she is aware of his presence but luckily, no idea where he is...or so he thought.

'You there in the shadows...come out now, Obake-chan.' Tsunami called out and how she referred to him made him twitch. 'You're too powerful to hide from me...just like how I am too powerful to hide from you. Fair is fair I suppose.'

So he stepped out to finally meet her face to face. 'Nice to meet you, Vongola Decimo.' he greeted. 'I am Daemon Spade. I am here to test if you are worthy of my beloved Vongola.' he told her.

'One of the Founders eh? Wow, did Giotto ask you to be gatekeeper or something to make sure no idiot takes over?' Tsunami asked him, intrigued as she prepared herself for battle.

'Its a job I chose on my own volition and he doesn't have a choice in the matter.' Daemon smirked. 'Shall we dance, piccola principessa?'

'Let's dance then, obake-chan.' the ancient man twitched. 'But kindly make sure that doll you're using will not be hurt if you want an all-out battle with me. Oh, and make sure only Flame-Users see and hear our fight. Do not let any civilian see.'

'I'd rather be called by name my dear.' and a few seconds of checking each other out...and then a surge of powerful flames ensued before all hell broke loose in the school grounds.

A chaos known only to the flame-users who could sense their battle. Hibari, Kusakabe, Gokudera, Ryohei and to an extent Yamamoto sensed the battle at the school grounds. And they saw an incredible battle between Tsunami, and a boy clad in indigo flames with a hazy form of an older man dressed like a soldier, wielding a scythe.

However in the end, she defeated him after some trouble. Tsunami is injured, and the...ghost is losing chunks of his form it was scary to look at, but the boy he was wearing is looking too peaky.

'Well, I beat you, obake-chan.' said Tsunami. 'Are you satisfied enough to let this boy go now?'

'Nufufufu...it seems this generation is promising, Sawada Tsunami.' Daemon smiled before fading away. 'Expect random visitations sometime...' and he was gone, with the boy falling unconscious on the ground.

'Sawada/Tsunami-sama!' Ryohei and Gokudera cried frantically, rushing to her side with Gokudera helping her up.

'Who, is that?' Hibari growled as Kusakabe picked up the pale boy.

'Ah, obake-chan is Daemon Spade, one of Vongola's Founders.' said Tsunami. 'He says he stuck around to test various Vongola heirs to make sure no idiot takes the spot.'

'He's WHO?!' Gokudera shrieked in horror but Tsunami is asleep, exhausted.

'Nevermind that, she needs a doctor AND new clothes!' Yamamoto cried urgently.

And so, the Infirmary...

'There! All extremely fixed now!' Ryohei grinned, finishing in healing Tsunami's injuries.

'She's OK now right? But what was that earlier?' Yamamoto asked them.

'Only she has clearance to tell you since facts regarding that are not Committee Matters.' said Kusakabe. 'The only ones in know of that, are in this room. Please wait for her to tell you as she is waiting for you to be ready.' he said. 'Only those she employs as Secretary is privy to this information.'

'Uhm, right...but what about senpai?' Yamamoto glanced at Ryohei.

'Oh, we're extreme childhood friends and part-time mercenary!' Ryohei grinned. 'I know!'

'...' he's the only one not in the know because he's fairly new, Yamamoto thought, and all this time, Tsunami was judging him worthy of such information. Was he worthy?

xxx

'Hey Gokudera...' said Yamamoto as Gokudera carried Tsunami home after school.

'What is it?'

'I kinda noticed that she calls very few people by name...are they the only ones in the know?' Yamamoto asked him.

'I came recently and sheer hard work earned me her trust.' said Gokudera. 'She also met Kusakabe at the start of the school year too. But Hibari and Sasagawa are her childhood er...fighting buddies she calls them by name. It took two months for her to call me by name.' that one is a lie though. Its only to reassure this guy but he'll have to tell Tsunami about it lest she spouts out other things. 'She only calls Kusakabe by name despite not knowing him much is because Hibari has deep trust in him and that's enough for her as Hibari is a good judge of character despite his _interesting personality_.' he said wryly. 'So it'll take time for you since she's waiting for you to recover from your issues before you start shining in front of her. She did say your former friends are dicks.' Yamamoto sulked at that.

'My dad says so too.' he admitted with a very forced, strained smile.

'You ain't gettin' anywhere in life if you trust and put your lot in the wrong sort, Yamamoto.' said Gokudera. 'They pull you down, not up. They ain't worth it.'

xxx

'That's what you said to him huh?' Tsunami mused as she was up that night, in just her panties in her bedroom. Dinner-in-Bed due to sheer exhaustion from earlier, something she wasn't happy about as back in her old life, it'll take her three times the time or maybe this body is still too immature before it reaches her standards. Once she was done, she gave the tray to Gokudera who put it on her study table.

'Yeah. I know I lied to him since you called me by name from the start, but he's getting confidence lately I don't want it to crash.' Gokudera informed him.

'Well, in this world there are two types of lies...lies that protect and reassure...and lies that hurt and betray. Good job Hayato.' Tsunami praised him. 'It still needs time...maybe at Christmas he'll be in the know.'

'Hai.'

'Has Reborn returned yet?'

'Er...he's watching over HIM next town over...and he sent mail that the Ninth is coming.'

Cue murderous intent. 'T-Tsunami-sama?' he squeaked in fear as her hair flared to the point of moving in lowered gravity. Its no news to him that Tsunami hated the Ninth and her father for trying to seal her powers away. "Maybe its a bad idea to tell her but I have to because Reborn sends me orders!" he gulped nervously before she stopped her anger. "Phew."

'Hayato.'

'Hai?'

'No homework today. Cuddle with me?' Tsunami asked him. 'Its OK to be a man too if you want to.'

'I-if I want to w-what?' Gokudera asked her nervously.

'I only allow my most trusted to see me naked...and if they want to, touch me too.' and she took his hand and put it on her left breast...and it was amusing to see his face go red so fast. She then removed his hand...and made it go between her legs!

'Hiiii!' Gokudera freaked out.

'I'll never be mad at you, Kyo-chan and Ryohei...and soon, Takeshi if you want to touch me and even penetrate me. You guys can do it with me if you want to.' Tsunami kissed him chastely. 'Reborn can even suck my boobs and kiss me if he wants...you can even enter me if you like...' she offered with a slight blush.

'E-ehhhhhh?!'

'You're hard down there already so...how about it?' Tsunami asked him, clearly offering him her...time.

'E-even if you're willing, there's no way I can touch Tsunami-sama so easily like that!' Gokudera cried, quickly taking his hand back. 'On the day that I finally officially become your number 2, I will gladly do so! I am worthy of you by then!' he declared, prostrating before her. 'For now I'll only limit myself to cuddles!'

'Oh my...' Tsunami giggled. 'That means you'll have to jack that erection off tonight?'

In Shimon due to a transmitter linked to Leon, Reborn nearly fell off the branch he was sitting on in shock.


	10. Act 10: The Seven Founders

Act 10: The Seven Founders

Timoteo was grimacing.

For this to be possible, they need the help of the current Sky Arcobaleno in order to manifest the seven founders of Vongola...but with his imprint still in the Mist Ring, its also risky. But still, Tsunami managed to defeat and impress the REAL and apparently still-alive Daemon Spade who's living by possessing various Mists. He still prays to the soul of Giotto within the ring for what to do regarding the man.

At Japan, they met up with Aria Giglio Nero, the current Sky Arcobaleno.

'Thank you for your time Miss Aria.' said Timoteo. 'You have no idea how much this means to us.'

'Its not every day you hear of a case like this after all.' said Aria. 'And also, I'm interested in meeting your successor.'

'Said successor still resents me and her father for what we tried to do.' Timoteo lamented.

'I know. I see, after all.' said Aria with a sad smile. 'You meant well, but as they say, 'start wrong, end wrong'. You went about it the wrong way. Your intuition should have warned you but you did not listen and now you paid for it. Shall we go? The others should be on the way.' and upon boarding a limousine, they left for a hotel in Namimori Town.

That led to THIS situation.

Gokudera was nervous and acted as if Tsunami will explode anytime.

Yamamoto had no idea why he's in front of foreigners with lots of toddlers present AND why Tsunami is pissed.

Hibari stood far away from everyone as he hated crowding. He was however, glaring at a baby clad in red chinese robes.

Ryohei was looking for answers as he had never seen Tsunami THIS angry and Kusakabe was on fight or flight mode.

Tsunami is pissed. Shown with her immense malice.

'Tsunami, calm down. Nobody here will do it again.' Reborn told her but she clearly doesn't trust anyone on their opposite side. 'Listen to your Hyper Intuition, not your grudge. Do it at least for your friends who're on fight-or-flight mode here. Think about them.' he instructed. There's clearly a fluctuation in her malice but there's clearly a STRUGGLE to calm down...but she created a flame bow and arrow as a precaution and a well-made one at that.

'I know you haven't forgiven me or your father years ago...but we had to do it to hide you.' said Timoteo softly.

'Hide me?' Tsunami sneered. 'All you'll do is make my life hell by taking it away. Had you succeeded I'd have slit my throat years ago than live such a life and then you can fuck Vongola for all I care.' she stated coldly. 'Hell, I don't even care if I kill myself. That man can simply pop another kid and being cold-hearted bastards, he'll agree with you in making that second child live in hell too. Wonder if he or she will choose death like I will.' it was clearly her anger still-dominating and her words clearly struck where it hurt most as she sees nothing but the consequences of the past and her views of the mafia.

The boys wondered what she meant by her life becoming a living hell if her flames were sealed away and why was she to be sealed. But still, this anger was incomparable to back in springtime this year.

'...five years ago, Mafia children with powerful flames began disappearing.' said Timoteo softly. 'Everyone began pointing fingers at each other. War was on the verge of breaking out as nobody could find the culprits. And then three years later...families began dying...the killer being Rokudo Mukuro and the lost children are never found.' he said. 'While you're indeed, a secret heir, we didn't want to take risks...there are ways to hide you but Nana would ask questions we could never answer. The only solution was to seal you away until we found them.'

'And while Sealing Skies are criminal enough to warrant the law to act, we managed to bargain with them regarding our situation...and we were allowed to but we were warned that things will never be the same...but we had no choice.' Timoteo continued remorsefully. 'In a way...they were right. Things were never the same even though I didn't get the chance to seal you away. If you'll never forgive me, I can accept that but at least forgive your father.' he pleaded with her. 'We truly had your best interests in mind and we were prepared for come what may. We just...didn't count on you snapping my arm with a clean break with a punch.'

The girl scoffed. Hibari whistled, impressed. Kusakabe was close to fainting. Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera gaped at Tsunami in shock.

'...back to business. You're here for obake-chan, aren't you?' Tsunami asked him before glancing sideways to Reborn who was sitting on an armrest next to Ryohei on the couch. 'Reborn, what of his status in Shimon?'

'He's still using his host over there, but is mostly dormant thus letting the kid live a normal life.' Reborn told her. 'However he is recovering his energy by using that kid's. You defeated him after all.'

'I see...so what does Vongola want with a ghost who just won't die?'

'Reborn hasn't taught you the History of Vongola yet as he focused more on teaching you Famiglia Management.' said Coyote. 'But that man has...betrayed Vongola Primo and ousted him as boss, and putting in Secondo with his machinations...and nearly massacring the Shimon Famiglia nearly two centuries ago when Shimon has close ties to Vongola. And if he's still alive, he is no doubt pulling strings as the man is obsessed with his ideal Vongola. While normally it works well for us, how he goes about it is borderline...inhumanely cruel. And now we hear from Reborn what happened during your encounters with him...'

'Meh, he's an OK guy. Quite affable.' said Tsunami nonchalantly. 'He made it clear he wanted to see my worth and I passed his test so he's leaving me alone.'

'Yes you passed. The question is, what if he decides to test your Guardians if he ever got curious about the people surrounding you due to him working for his ideal image?' Timoteo asked her. 'While I have no doubt that Hibari, Kusakabe and Gokudera will pass his set standards somehow. The question is, given their personalities...will Sasagawa and Yamamoto pass his tests, given his cruel nature in how he goes about it?' Ryohei and Yamamoto stiffened.

'What test?' Yamamoto asked Tsunami.

'What matters to him is strength and competence.' said Tsunami. 'And apparently with an iron fist and no weak spots. He sometimes visits to watch from afar and then leaves. He has seen how we do things in school regarding the Committee. Ryohei and Yamamoto no doubt passed as well so they are left alone too. I would know if he's in this town regardless of the distance. His power is quite striking...and you know what they say about folklore, the older the more powerful if the spirit is older. But given the kinjutsu he discovered and created that matched with my theory out of contrived coincidence that he made possible, he is getting stronger by living longer through generations of hosts. Soon...he'll be close enough to become a youkai and no longer rely on hosts to live. If he reaches such a stage, he can generate his own power. Only flames can kill him, as physical attacks will no longer work. So I have no idea what you guys will do about that...unless you have a plan? Honestly I don't mind him around as long as he doesn't fuck with what's mine to protect. I could care less about anything else.'

'...I see...to be honest, we hope to summon the Imprints of our founders but this will also summon his Imprint in the Mist Ring.' said Timoteo. 'And given history...unless Giotto puts his foot down, this room shall be in one piece...hopefully.'

'...hopefully?' Tsunami twitched. Timoteo glanced at Aria who nodded. The woman meditated...and her pacifier glowed, with the rest of the other pacifiers present as Timoteo held out his ring. The gem on it glowed in Sky Flames and lifted out of its inset, flew out and then manifested as a column of flames...before becoming a handsome, young man with spiky-blonde hair and eyes that glowed in Sky Flames. His forehead is also...on fire?

'Vongola Primo.' Timoteo and his Guardians bowed respectfully.

'I have heard your words...and I have seen through your thoughts, Vongola Nono.' said Giotto before looking at Tsunami. 'Nice to meet you, my young descendant.' he greeted kindly. 'Although I wish it were in better circumstances...for when your time shall be carved in this ring like many before you.'

'...nice to meet you too I guess...but you can start with explaining why obake-chan stuck around.' Tsunami told him. 'He has to have a reason because otherwise, what's the point of living without a real body, reliant on parasitic possession?'

'Daemon...he truly loved Vongola.' said Giotto with a sad smile. 'He was frustrated with the aristocracy, and the government in our era at the time. Corruption is rampant. Those with power are utter slothful and depraved. Cozart, G and I created Vongola to help the people in Italy. Those who cry out for justice. And because we actually make good changes, Daemon Spade and his fiancee Lady Elena joined our budding organization. It was then that when its official, a powerful shaman gave us these rings, and taught us about the flames to make our hopes come true. And it truly aided us in our goals.'

'However, 8 years after Daemon joined us, Vongola got powerful as the Simon Family fought alongside us but power came with a price.' said Giotto. 'Our subordinates...got drunk with power so to speak. It got so intolerable that I had to disband the current Vongola in order to redeem it with new members under Cozart's advice. We agreed with no choice as it got so bad. He did not know the truth as he was visiting Elena at the time and you can understand his shock when he came back with her to see our mansion devoid of life. Just very few people left. As a son of a Militaristic Aristocrat Family, he is clearly upset about the matter. Before I could tell him why, the disease I purged out started trouble in town. While we went to deal with them, we discovered too late we have a traitor in our midst...and Daemon ran back to the mansion frantically for Elena.'

'When he came back, at first it was OK and he got to her...but our mansion exploded.' he continued softly. 'Elena...perished that day...and he was inconsolable. Because she loved Vongola...Daemon acted on that love...to levels that are rather...excessive.' he said. 'He sometimes moves behind our backs even. He was merciless and ruthless. He no longer listens to any of us either. But one day, he discovered that it was because of Cozart's advice that we disbanded Vongola. We found out as he machinated an event that took advantage of a big enemy our two families and allies had trouble with to kill them. We barely made it in time to save Cozart's family. When that failed...he went direct. By ousting me as leader and put Ricardo to power. The man known in history as the Second Boss. But because the Vongola Sky Ring consumed my blood on the day Sepira gave us these rings, it will only work for my descendants. A non-descendant wearing it can never even wear it.'

'So we left Italy to retire to Japan, Asari's home country and he offered us a place in his home. Japan was a beautiful country...but at the time it was still the Edo era. Quite brutal. No wonder he left.' Giotto shuddered. 'The way of the Samurai is cruel and in desperation just to gain favor in the eyes of their employers. He's a famous swordsman and musician but he left to join me, wanting nothing to do with it yet ironically, we all live in his house on our retirement. Then Alaude got an idea.'

'An idea?' Gokudera asked him.

'Yes. That idea led to the birth of CEDEF, and the tradition of splitting the Vongola Rings in half. You'll learn from Reborn more about that soon.' Giotto smiled. 'Our stay in Japan was nice...and we had lovers who we poured our hearts to. But when we heard Daemon died at around age 39 in battle with Ricardo eleven years later...we returned to Italy for him. We arranged for him to be buried beside Elena...while retrieving the Mist Ring. We put the plan to motion by splitting up the rings, and Alaude created CEDEF while I took over again. Ricardo was married with child and his wife a civilian. So they were under our protection. But then I heard from Asari that our former lovers bear our children but we cannot come back for them anymore or risk danger to them as we have enemies in Italy.' he said softly. 'Asari guarded our Eastern Bloodline and guided them to our ideals. When they became adults, we had a Japanese Branch as a result, and Alaude's son married the Daimyo's daughter...and that was how the this town gained great importance to us.'

'Namimori holds great significance to Vongola as well.' he said. 'What we did not mention in history for the sake of protecting our lovers and our sons with only Asari to watch over them as Asari's family served the Daimyo of Namimori at the time. This in turn created a japanese bloodline in Japan...and then we married in Italy officially some years later. In the event that the Italian bloodline is or became corrupt...we could count on our Japanese bloodline to set things right to how Vongola should be. We have given our sons surnames. You already know that your bloodline held the name Sawada. Alaude used the name Hibari.' as if as one, the teenagers looked at Hibari, wide-eyed. 'G used the name Kazama. Lampo used the name Raidou. Knuckle used the name Mitsuba. We have no idea if Daemon ever had children much less touched another woman as he loved Elena dearly.'

'That wasn't in history books for an obvious reason...to protect the Japanese Branch who can grow up with the maturity needed for Vongola.' Reborn commented.

'Yes. Japan at that time barely had any corruption while Italy is ripe with it. CEDEF was inspired mainly from this.' Giotto continued. 'If the Vongola Boss and CEDEF Boss disagrees on who should be heir and rightful guardians, they have a way to settle it fairly. However, the true heirs to Vongola reflects on how similar they are in likeness to us.' he said. 'What we mean by that, depended on each Guardian. Once all seven met the factors...these rings will change to their true form as a sign that they are our true heirs. Many generations wore these rings but they never changed to its true form. Some, or all of them failed to meet what either I or the others wanted them to have.'

This was a surprise to everyone in the room.

'Now then...shall we try it out?' Giotto suggested. 'Give the rings to these children as a test.' he instructed. 'They will look at you and see if you are worthy of our true form.'

The ninth generation gave the rings to the teenagers.

'This is extremely weird to the extreme.' said Ryohei as they put the rings on. And the other Founders came out, save for one.

Alaude looked at his descendant who GLARED at him just for being near his space and three is a crowd. Alaude snorted in amusement. 'While you are indeed, true to my ideal, having people close by isn't so bad once in a while.' he said. 'That is why Clouds gather to become bigger...and sometimes it breaks off and drift from afar while watching over others. You are a true drifter that prefers to take action in your own way, a true Cloud.'

'Like I care about that. Fight me, herbivore.' Hibari demanded rudely much to the disbelief of others. Alaude just looked amused.

'Heh, you're way too young for me, little grandson.' Alaude snorted. 'When you mature, I will grant your wish. I look forward to that.' and he vanished.

'Yare yare, a hot-blooded idiot while Alaude's the cool guy.' Lampo scratched his head, earning him a kick from Hibari. 'Yeow!' he crashed into the wall.

'Hibari/Hibari-kun!' the elderly men scolded at the utter disrespect shown by the young Cloud in the room.

'Meh, he's always like that. Deal with it.' said Tsunami airily. 'He is the way he is.'

'Oww...good thing I'm a lightning...' Lampo shrugged off the damages as he got up from the hole and dusted himself off. 'Tetsuya...while you are loyal to both Kyoya and Tsunami with Kyoya being a notch more priority due to family circumstances, you will not hesitate to fight for both of them and you took on more responsibility than anyone. I like that trait even though I myself hate doing it. Too troublesome.' he complained. 'Just that, be a man for once, not a working machine. Too much work is bad for health you know.' and he vanished. 'Enjoy a day off or two.'

The remaining ones are Giotto, Asari, G and Knuckle.

'Primo-sama, his imprint is not in my ring...he didn't come out like you all did.' said Bouche in concern.

'Ah that?' said G. 'That dumbass never left his imprint in the ring when Sepira said we all should.' he revealed to their astonishment as the redhead scratched his head. 'And considering how he's out for so long, that explains it so we have to hunt him down just to give his head a good bash on the wall.' he scowled as he looked at Gokudera. 'Hayato...while Giotto and I are best friends since childhood along with Cozart...your kind of close to Tsunami is a little...weird.' he said as both he and Giotto blushed, looking awkward as Gokudera lit up like a red light. Tsunami could only giggle at their expense and Reborn rolled his eyes. Timoteo looked...constipated with a slight pink tinge on his own cheeks. 'But nonetheless, you passed...because you truly will be in the heart of trouble for her just as I will for Giotto. Just tone down the antics please.' he grunted. 'Due to my job as a Founding Imprint, its my job to test successors and seeing all THAT is way too much!'

'Uwaaa don't say anything about it! That's privaaaate!' Gokudera freaked out from embarrassment. From afar, Hibari blushed while twitching, and his arms crossed. Considering Gokudera lives with Tsunami out of practicality...he's now dealing with what he used to put up with. He wasn't stupid. Tsunami's a nudist at home and he used to be a cuddlebug until he decided 'he's no longer a cub' and his family's issues no longer bothered him. The thing is, she insisted he too, sleep in the nude with her as 'clothes are bothersome'. It took until puberty to hit that...well...

'Why're you blushing?' Asari asked G who was still red-faced. He vanished without answering him. 'Sheesh...' he then faced Yamamoto. 'Takeshi...you suffered in trying times but Tsunami reached her hand to you, washing your sorrows away. Upon taking the hand of someone who finally cares, you got better and swore to do the same for your new friends. You even dropped one thing you loved in favor of a blade...just as I have done. You dropped baseball, I dropped my music for the sake of a friend and you truly enjoyed your time in office.' Yamamoto thought that hit home way too much. Is wearing the ring enabling Asari to read his mind? 'But rest assured that your worries are washed away as you are now here for the answers you seek.' and he was gone.

'You passed. Hands down.' Knuckle declared to Ryohei approvingly, patting Ryohei's shoulders.

'That's extremely good but that's not enough.' said Ryohei. 'How did I pass?'

'I was a boxer just like you...but when I accidentally murdered an opponent, I was ultimately shocked into priesthood to atone for that one sin.' said Knuckle with a sad smile. 'Because I was truly sorry for it, I avoided prison by a hair and quit boxing in fear of accidentally killing someone again. However, for my friends and for the sake of our ideals and hopes, I ultimately shouldered that burden to protect countless lives.' he told him. 'You used your fists for when your friends need you, and you also go on your own way to fight more than anyone, shining your light on the battlefield. That is why you ultimately pass. I just hope that in the day you take your first life...you are not alone.' he said mournfully. 'I was all alone left to stew in my own guilt and remorse...until they found me and offered me redemption. I hope you'll be luckier than I was.' and he was gone. Ryohei could not imagine himself murdering anyone accidentally with his fists. There's just no way!

'Tsunami...you're an unusual case. So unusual if a scientist heard of your case from me, they'll ask if I got drunk or I'm high on drugs even though you are the living truth of your circumstance.' Giotto spoke out, implying her reincarnation. His words roused the curiosity of others who are not aware of her history. 'But that aside, you crave for things you never had...and through Reborn's guidance, you obtained the very things you unknowingly wished for. Unknowingly as you never knew what it was you truly wanted as you've never known it before...thus you learned how to love and you dearly loved them all, and accepted them the way they are. Just like a Sky that embraced everything.' he said. 'You will grow and further mature and someday...Vongola shall finally have true redemption. Everyone and I have accepted you. All that is left, is Daemon's acceptance of his successor should you find that person...for the rings to regain their true form and for your generation to become true heirs. The second generation to meet this ideal but the first was so close...all because Daemon never left his imprint.' he groaned.

'Who was the first generation after you?' Tsunami asked him.

'The generation of Vongola Ottavo, Lady Daniela...Timoteo's mother.' said Giotto to Timoteo's disbelief. 'We were so close in her era. They were our first true heirs and now, the tenth comes a close second as well. Daemon's will aside, they have yet to have a Mist Guardian.' he said softly to the stunned silence in the hotel room.

'Now, shall we go to Shimon Town?' Giotto asked them. 'Kids, we founders will deal with our...errant friend.' he said. 'But we need your help to keep us in existence with your power while the Arcobaleno maintain the fact that we are awake.'

'In short, we are batteries and internet connection?' Tsunami suggested.

'That's a crude way of putting it but yes.' said Giotto with a wince. 'Please bear with us.' he requested in utmost need. 'He's had 200 years since our deaths to stew over this, it might not be so easy and we might even fight if he's...confrontational. Our battle will be a distance away from you for your safety, but near enough to maintain our connection to you.'

'Alright. But still, obake-chan seemed pretty OK to me although if he sees you...that's what I'm worried about as well.' she said.

'I know.' and he went back into the ring. As soon as he did...the ring bearers of the six rings experienced severe exhaustion. From where they stood...Hibari and Kusakabe sank on their knees.

'W-what is this?!' Gokudera gasped out.

'I feel so tired...like I ran a marathon.' Yamamoto choked out.

'It begun. They took our energy to prepare for a possible fight.' Tsunami told them.

'Well...that went well.' said Aria. 'But still...Tsunami-chan, how powerful is Daemon Spade now? You managed to defeat him, correct?'

'That was because he possessed a weak piggy in school just to come see me. Even then I had trouble.' said Tsunami. 'Had he been using that Kid in Shimon who's more powerful in potential...I'll have a harder time and it'll depend on who lady luck smiles on but my chances are slim. Not even Kyo-chan can beat him and he's a far better fighter than I am now, succeeding his mentor.' Hibari glanced at her for that. 'He's fully-recovered by now but that poor kid must've been lethargic for days in turn.'

'Then we must save that child.' said Timoteo urgently, worrying for the teenager possessed by Daemon. 'We will leave when you children recovered from exhaustion. Until then, you will hold onto the rings while we keep the Mist Ring for safekeeping.'


End file.
